To Have and To Hold
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: AU fiction.Four Marine Wives,different in personality and background,married to four different types of Marines.Can they come together and find strength in each other or will the military life be too much.Cena/OC,Randy/Maryse,Ted/Eve,Evan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my newest story. This is an idea I've had for awhile. If you know anything about me, you know I am married to a captain in the Marine Corps. So, a lot of the things the wives deal with, I have dealt with. Hope you like. If you have any questions about the "military jargon" used in the story, let me know. If you don't like this story, let me know that too.

Okay, for some reason, this story was delete so, here it is uploaded again.

* * *

Jessica Berman now Bourne was nervous when she arrived on the Marine base with her husband, Evan, a Sergeant in the Marine Corps in the infantry. She was from a lower middle class family and had never lived anywhere but her small town of Belton, South Carolina before. Now, she had moved with him to California. He had been assigned to Camp Pendleton. The two had met when she and a friend went to a bar in Charleston on vacation.

After that first meeting, the two exchanged emails, phone calls and written letters. Finally they were married five days ago after knowing each other for about a month. Jessica was nervous to be a Marine wife. There was so much to take care of. Evan had to submit a marriage package to get her an ID, decal for her car, enter her into Tricare, get power of attorney, and have his will done for when he was deployed. She didn't know what to expect on the base. Evan told her not to be nervous that everything would be fine.

"What is expected of me tonight at this Change of Command Ceremony?" Jessica asked as they were in their duplex on base. They were still moving in having just been transferred to the base.

"Baby, you just have to look nice in your evening gown. You aren't military so, you don't have to really do anything."

"I'm nervous. I don't know how to be a Marine wife."

"Baby, you will do fine. I will help you." He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Okay." She kissed him and went to start getting ready for the ceremony.

* * *

Eve Torres DiBiase was getting ready for the ceremony also. She was married to Ted DiBiase, a Sergeant in the Marine Corps but he was a sniper in Special Forces. Eve loved her husband but sometimes being a Marine wife was hard. Especially when there were times she had no idea where her husband was. Even after two years of marriage, it was still hard. Eve was from a middle class family in Arizona. She and Ted had met when a friend of hers set them up on a blind date. They were married six months later.

"So, how did your training go today?" Eve asked as they were getting ready.

"It was okay. I shot pretty well but could have been better."

"Did your CO say anything?"

"He just said I did a good job. You know I can't tell you more."

"I know. Can you zip me please?" She turned to let him zip her dress. "Thanks."

"No problem. But we need to finish and go." He walked to finish getting dressed. He wasn't going to say anymore about the job to her.

Eve sighed at the fact he couldn't tell her much. She had hoped he would do his time in Special Forces and then get assigned somewhere else. She was ready for them to start a family but she didn't want to start one with him gone so much.

* * *

Maryse Orton looked at herself as she finished getting dressed. She had to look perfect as the wife of a Captain. She had been married for almost four years to her husband. She had met Randy when he was a student at the Citadel. She was from an upper middle class family in Charleston. She and Randy dated for two years before they were married. She loved being a Marine wife even when it was hard. She tried to help the new wives but sometimes it came off as being conceited. Most of the wives thought she was conceited and refused her help.

"Do you know when you deploy?" She asked her husband as they were getting ready for the ceremony.

"I deploy for Iraq in two weeks." Randy replied.

"I will miss you and I hate that you might miss the birth of our daughter."

"I know but I have to go."

"I know you do. So, are you excited about General Dorman taking command?" She asked changing the subject.

"I think General Holcombe would have done a better job but General Dorman was who was chosen."

"Leah Dorman is going to be a nightmare as a commander's wife."

"Maryse, please don't do anything to make Leah Dorman mad."

"I would never do that." She kissed him and got her purse. "Come now, we don't want to be late."

* * *

Kasey Cena was making sure her husband looked perfect as she was getting ready for the ceremony. Kasey was one of the most popular wives. She was involved in the charity work, The Family Readiness Group and helping the new wives get use to things. Kasey had been in the military life all her life which is what made her a popular wife to help the new ones. Her father, Clayton, was a four star General in the Marines.

Kasey had met her husband through her father. They were getting ready to celebrate their fifth year anniversary and their son, Zachary's first birthday. John was a major in the corps and one of the top snipers in it. He had graduated top in his class from the U.S. Naval Academy. The only downfall to him being a sniper was she never knew exactly where his missions took him. But she knew that was the life she married into and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"So, are you excited about General Dorman taking command?"

"Not really. General Holcombe would have been better but General Dorman will do a good job."

"Yeah, I guess he will." She laughed. "Well, we better get going. We can't have you late."

"Yeah. I paid Sarah already for watching Zachary." He said as they walked into the living room where Sarah was with Zachary.

"Great." Kasey replied as they walked to where Zachary was. She picked up her son and hugged him. "Goodnight, Zachary. Don't be too hard on Sarah."

"Don't worry. We will be fine." Sarah said to them.

"We won't be too late." John said as they walked to the door.

* * *

Four Marine Wives, all different in personality and background. Each one married to a different type of Marine. Can they come together and be strong for each other and their husbands or will the trials of being a Marine wife change it all.

Please Review! Keep or delete? Like it or hate it? let me know


	2. Chapter 2

_Change of Command Ceremony/ Hail and Farewell Party_

Kasey and John arrived at the ceremony first and greeted the out going commander. Kasey was dressed in a flower print tulle waist black white dress with spaghetti straps and silver heels. John was dressed in his Dress Blue Deltas.

"General." John saluted him.

"Major." Lieutenant General Jackson Philips saluted back. "Mrs. Cena." He kissed her hand.

"General Philips." Kasey kissed his cheek.

"You remember my wife, Debra."

"Mrs. Philips." John said kissing her hand.

"Major, Mrs. Cena." Debra replied to them.

"Mrs. Philips, nice to see you again." Kasey knew she could call her by Debra but she wasn't going to right now on this important night.

John and Kasey soon moved on and greeted Brigadier General Dorman and his wife, Leah. Once they had said a hello to who they needed too. They headed to their table. They were seated with some other officers. Kasey looked around and saw some new faces that recently had moved onto the base.

"Kasey, how are you?" Maryse said walking up. She was dressed in an elegant light pink dress.

"Maryse. I'm good and you?" Kasey hugged her friend.

"Good. Baby is kicking up a storm." Maryse laughed sitting beside her.

"They do that." Kasey laughed back. Randy and John were talking about the change of command while the ladies were talking about babies.

Jessica and Evan arrived a short while later. Jessica was nervous that her gown was not what a Marine wife would wear but Evan told her it was fine. She was dressed a simple blue dress. She looked around and saw the other wives. She knew from what Evan told her that enlisted and officers are not seated together at these ceremonies. She wondered who they would sit beside and who she would meet. She hoped to meet someone who could help her with things. Evan had been a big help but he was a solider not a wife.

"Baby, our table is this way." Evan said. They had already greeted the Generals upon arrival.

"Okay." She said following him to the table. They were seated by a pretty brunette and her husband.

"Hi, I'm Eve DiBiase." The brunette said to her. She was dressed in an elegant black dress.

"Jessica Bourne." She shook her hand.

"And your husband?" Eve asked.

"Evan, Sergeant." Evan replied.

"Oh, my husband is a Sergeant." Eve said pointing to Ted.

"Ted DiBiase."

"Nice to meet you."

Just as Eve was about to say something to Jessica. The out going General took the stand. He welcomed the guests and they saluted the President. After the new General was announced and given his second star, everyone headed to get the buffet table. Jessica noticed the wives as they got the food. Most were elegantly dressed and she felt out of place.

"Don't worry. Most of those are officer's wives." Eve said to her once they returned to the table.

"Oh. I feel so out of place." Jessica replied.

"You will get the hang of things." Eve knew it was hard to adjust to military life. So, she hoped that she could help Jessica.

"Do we get to talk to the officer's wives?"

"Yes. In fact, there is a welcoming tea tomorrow afternoon. It is hosted by Kasey Cena." Eve pointed to where Kasey was seating.

"Okay." Jessica looked where Eve pointed. She noticed the pretty blond talking to pretty brunette. The officers' wives seemed so together from what she could see from her seat. She wondered if she would ever be that comfortable as a Marine wife.

"So, Kasey, you are hosting the tea tomorrow." Maryse said as they ate. The tea was something that was held every year when the new people moved onto the base. It helped the new wives learn about the FRG and other things.

"Yes. Leah asked me if I would and I said yes."

"Do you need some help?"

"Yes. It would be great if you could help me."

"I will be there about eleven."

"That sounds great. Thanks, Maryse."

"No problem. Maybe this will put me in good with Leah Dorman."

"Maryse. If you hadn't said what you did, you wouldn't have to do things like this."

"She is a snake okay. She lied and gossiped to get her husband to be the commander. General Holcombe would be better."

"Maryse. You know you shouldn't say those things." Kasey had known Maryse for a while and she always had the tendency to speak without thinking.

"I know. She just makes me angry."

"Mar, let it go. You are the wife of a Captain, she is the General's wife."

"You're right. I can't ruin my husband's career track because of her."

"Good. Now, let's discuss how you can help me tomorrow."

Kasey knew that being enemies with the General's wife was not something you wanted. Leah Dorman had the power to make things difficult. She looked around at the new wives that had come in. Some looked so young and scared about being there. She hoped once they attended the tea, they would relax and realize that officers' wives are not as bad as they think.

The ceremony soon ended and everyone headed back to their houses. Jessica couldn't believe the ceremony. She knew that they didn't happen every day but it was overwhelming. Everything since she married Evan was overwhelming. Moving to California from her small town, trying to learn everything she needed to know, and trying to not be lonely without friends. She hoped going to this tea tomorrow would help. Eve said she would be there and she was the first friend Jessica had made.

"Evan, are you sure I'm going to be a good wife? I mean, I have never been married and I don't want to disappoint you." Jessica said as they were getting ready for bed.

"Jess, you are going to be a great wife. I have never been married either. So, we will learn things together." He walked over to his wife. "Don't worry so much. Things are going to be fine and you could never disappoint me."

"I just, I'm not use to the military and everything. I'm worried I will do the wrong thing."

"Jess, you will learn as you go. I will help you."

"Okay. I will stop worrying so much." She kissed him and they went to bed.

She hoped that she could stop worrying but being a military wife was not something she saw in her life until she met Evan. Once she fell in love with him, she knew she would follow him anywhere. Now she was a Marine wife and dealing with stuff she never thought she would.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcoming Tea Party_

Jessica arrived at the home of Kasey Cena the next afternoon for the tea. She was not sure what to expect at this tea party. When she arrived at the house, she was in awe at it. It was obvious that officers were given nicer home then enlisted. She hadn't been sure what to wear but Eve told her to dress like she was going to church. So, she was dressed in a flower ankle length skirt with a white blouse and white flats. She walked to the backyard where the party was being held.

"Hello, welcome and thank you for coming." Kasey said greeting Jessica. "I'm Kasey Cena and you are?"

"Jessica Bourne. My husband is a sergeant." Jessica replied.

"Well it is nice to meet you. Please take a seat anywhere."

Jessica thanked her and headed to a table. She saw Eve sitting at one and sat beside her.

"Jessica, glad you came." Eve replied to her.

"Thanks. I'm not sure about this."

"Jessica, relax. The wives are great. Well, most of them. It will be fine."

Jessica wasn't sure. She was nervous about what the other wives would think of her. She saw that the hostess, Kasey, was making her way around the party talking to everyone.

"Eve, how are you?" Kasey said walking up. "I hope you are helping Jessica with things."

"She is, Mrs. Cena." Jessica replied.

"Jessica, you can call me Kasey." Kasey laughed. The new wives were always unsure how to address officers' wives. "So, are you ladies having a good time?"

"We are. I was going to introduce Jessica to some of the wives I know." Eve replied.

"I think that is great. They are all here and it would be nice for you to meet some of them. Like this one. Maryse." Kasey said as Maryse walked up. "Jessica, this is Maryse Orton."

"Mrs. Orton, nice to meet you." Jessica replied shaking her hand.

"Oh, please call me Maryse. Mrs. Orton is my mother-in-law." Maryse laughed. "So, Jessica, how are you enjoying this Marine life so far?"

"I've only been married for a week." Jessica replied.

"Wow, a real newlywed." Maryse laughed. "It seems forever since I was a newlywed."

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you all been married?" Jessica asked.

"I have been married almost four years." Maryse replied.

"I have been married five years." Kasey answered next.

"Two years." Eve replied.

"Wow. Do you like the military life?" Jessica was wondering if they had a hard time with everything.

"I grew up military so, I'm use to it." Kasey replied with a laugh.

"Jessica, it does take time to get use to things but you will. Just relax and listen to those around you." Eve said.

"Eve is right. Now, I have more guests to greet so, you all have fun." Kasey walked over to another table.

"Oh, General Dorman's wife is here." Maryse said getting up. She knew she needed to make nice with her.

"Leah, how are you?" Kasey asked walking up to her. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Oh, I wouldn't have missed it. Thank you for hosting. With planning the promotion ceremony, I had no time to do this." Leah replied. She was forty and married to the Commander of the base.

"It was no problem. I'm glad to do it." Kasey was happy to help in any way. She knew that getting to know the wives and the wives of the commanders helped her and her husband. That was one thing her mother told her.

"Well, I will make my rounds if that is okay with you."

"Oh, its fine, Leah. I'm sure all the wives would love to talk to you."

"Why don't you join me? You can tell me more about the wives before I meet them."

"Okay." Kasey walked with Leah as she met the wives.

Some she knew who had been there on base for a while. The new wives Kasey told her about. They started walking to the table where Eve and Jessica were. Maryse had moved to the table with the other officer's wives.

"Eve DiBiase. Her husband, Ted is a sergeant and a sniper. Jessica Bourne, her husband, Evan is a sergeant and in the infantry. They have just gotten married." Kasey told Leah as they got there.

"Eve, it is nice to see you. I hope Ted is fine." Leah said greeting her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dorman. He is fine." Eve replied politely.

"Oh, call me Leah, please. And you are Jessica. Welcome to the base and this military life. I hope you and your husband, Evan, are happy here. And if there is anything I can do, please let me know."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dorman. I am happy to meet you." Jessica said very quietly.

"Oh, you can call me Leah. I don't mind." Leah laughed. The new wives were often afraid of the commander's wife. It was the one drawback from it.

"Thank you." Jessica replied.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I must go." Leah walked to the other tables. She had to meet all the wives. She thought it was important especially when the husbands were deployed.

Kasey followed and help Leah know about the wives. After Leah was introduced she took her seat and enjoyed the tea and desserts like the others.

"Jessica, are you okay?" Eve asked.

"Yes. I just am nervous about things."

"Don't worry. I am going to help you get use to things in this military life. Starting tomorrow, we will head to the exchange and see what you need for your place."

"Okay." Jessica smiled. She was happy to have a friend.

Things seemed to be okay right now and she hoped it would be but she was still nervous about things. She knew that Evan would be deploying eventually and that terrified her. What would she do if she lost him so soon? She looked around at the other wives. Some of them looked like they had been friends for years. She noticed some seemed to be looking at her. She immediately felt out of place again. She had, for a moment, began to feel comfortable there talking to Eve but when she noticed some of them looking at her, it made her self conscious again. Was she cut out for this military life? She loved Evan and wanted to be the perfect wife for him but could she? She wasn't sure and knew time would tell for her.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Eve invited Jessica over to her house after the tea. She realized that Jessica was very nervous about the military life. She hoped she could help her.

"Your house looks like mine." Jessica said when she entered the duplex.

"I figured. This is standard base housing for enlisted. The officers get nicer houses or sometimes you get lucky and get a nice house." Eve said walking into the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Anything is fine."

"Okay." Eve laughed and poured them some soda. She headed over to the kitchen table and sat down. "So, how did you and Evan meet?"

"My friend, Jamie and I went to Charleston for vacation and I met Evan in a night club. I'm from a very small town in South Carolina. We exchanged emails, phone calls and written letters and we got married a month after we met."

"Wow that was quick. Must be true love." Eve laughed.

"He thought so. He said he fell in love with me the moment he saw me." Jessica laughed before taking a sip of her soda. "I like him when I met him but I think I fell in love with him on our first date. What about you and Ted? How did you meet?"

"My friend, Janette, set us up on a blind date. We just hit it off and were married six months later."

"And you have been married for two years?" Eve nodded to her. "I hope Evan and I will be married for a long time."

"You will as long as you know that marriage is a partnership."

"I just am not sure I'm cut out for military life. There is so much to learn and know. What will I do when Evan is deployed? I will be alone."

"Jessica, you will learn as you go about things. When he is deployed you have the FRG to help you. You know me and I will help you. You will meet more wives and have friends."

"I hope so. So, you said we would go to the MCX?"

"Yes. We will go there and get you some stuff. Have you gotten groceries yet?"

"No. I was hoping to go tomorrow."

"Okay, we will hit the MCX first and then the commissary."

"Sounds good."

"Hey, babe." Ted said walking in. "Oh, I didn't know you had company."

"This is Jessica, remember from the ceremony."

"Oh, right. Nice to see you again. I'm going to shower and change."

"Okay." Eve watched as Ted headed to the bathroom. She then turned her attention back to Jessica.

They continued to talk some before Jessica headed home. She was glad that she made a friend. She arrived home and found Evan already there.

"Hey, how was the tea?" He asked kissing her.

"It was nice. I met Kasey Cena, Maryse Orton and the commander's wife."

"Captain Orton is my CO." Evan replied.

"Oh. His wife is very nice. I was nervous about being near officer's wives but Kasey and Maryse are very nice."

"I'm glad that you are making friends. That will help when I am deployed." Evan looked down. He didn't want to tell her that he was being deployed already.

"What? Evan, tell me." Jessica knew something was up.

"I have to deploy in two weeks. I thought I would have more time but since I'm now assigned to Captain Orton. I deploy in two weeks."

"I can't believe it. We just got married."

"Baby, I know this will be tough but it will be okay." Evan hugged her.

"What do I have to do to get ready?"

"I have my predeployment checklist I will go over with you. My will is already done and you have power of attorney. I took care of that when we were first married."

"Okay. So, what happens to me while you are gone?"

"You stay here. You are my wife whether I'm here or not. Now, you are making friends. They will help you when I'm gone. Captain Orton says this deployment will be for six months to a year."

"I can't believe this. I hoped we would have more time." She sat down on the sofa.

"I know. I did too. Baby, I'm sorry." Evan hugged his wife. He knew this deployment would be tough on her but he hoped the friends she was making would help.

Maryse arrived home after the tea and saw that Randy was there. She knew he was getting things together for the deployment. She hated when he was deployed.

"Hey, sweetie." She said walking into their bedroom.

"Hey, how was the tea at Kasey's?"

"Good. I met a lot of new wives. I have no idea how Kasey can hosts those things."

"Maryse, Kasey likes that stuff. She was raised military so, it's second nature to her."

"I know. I just can't bring myself to host those things. Why would John ask her too?"

"I know that you can't and I would never ask you too. John doesn't ask her. She just volunteers and you and she are friends, why are talking like that?"

"We are friends. I just wondered that's all." Maryse walked over to the window and looked out at the neighborhood. She placed a hand on her stomach as she watched the children play. "I can't wait until our daughter comes."

"I know me too." Randy said walking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just sorry that I will miss the birth. Speaking of that, we need to think of a name for our daughter."

"I was thinking McKenna."

"I like it. McKenna Rose Orton."

"Good. I hope you would. Well, since I have you here for two more weeks, why don't we see what else we need for the nursery?"

"Okay." He took her hand and they headed to the nursery.

He worried about her when he was deployed especially with her being pregnant but they had been married for four years and he knew she knew what to expect. He had been deployed twice since they got married. But even though she knew and he knew what to expect, he still worried.

Once everyone had left and everything was cleaned up, Kasey headed into the house. She knew John was training and wouldn't be home for a few hours.

"Sarah, thank you for watching Zachary." She said walking into the house.

"It's not a problem. I love watching Zachary." Sarah said taking the money and getting her stuff.

"Well, thank you."

"Bye, Kasey." Sarah walked out and headed home.

Kasey walked over to the travel yard and picked up Zachary. She headed into the kitchen to get him a snack.

"There my favorite girl." John said walking into the kitchen. "And my little man."

"Hey, how was training?" She kissed him and gave Zachary his snack.

"Exhausting but we trained hard."

"You aren't deploying are you?"

"Not that I know of yet. But you never know."

"I know. So, the tea went good and Leah came."

"That's great that the commander's wife came."

"Yeah, it was. John, I know how important everything is. I would never do anything to ruin your career."

"I know that. Anyway, let's not talk about that. Let's take little man here and watch a movie."

John picked up Zachary and they headed into the living room. Kasey loved the family time they spent together. She knew that John could be called away at anytime. That was the draw back of being married to a sniper and not just any sniper, one of the best.

Please Reivew. Not my best chapter but tell me how you like it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. I appreciate you taking the time to do so.

* * *

A few days later, Eve took Jessica to the MCX to get some things for the house. After getting what they needed, they headed to get some lunch.

"Make sure you have your ID always. Without it, you have so much hassle." Eve said as they sat down to lunch. "So, Evan is deploying soon?"

"Yeah in two weeks. I have already started on his predeployment check list. I hope I got everything." Jessica replied.

"I watched you. You got everything."

"I just am so worried about things. Evan went over what he wanted as his funeral arrangements should anything happen. It terrified me. Planning his funeral. I can't do that."

"Jessica, you have to be prepared and that is what Evan wants to make sure of. Anything can happen over there."

"I know but planning the funeral makes it so real that something could happen to him. I love him so much and I don't want to lose him."

"That is military life. Nothing is certain. Jessica, you knew that when you married Evan didn't you?"

"I don't' know. I guess I thought marrying a solider would be romantic. You see it all the time. The handsome guy in the uniform sweeps the poor girl off her feet and they live happily ever after."

Eve laughed at Jessica's naiveness. "It never works out that way. Being married to a solider is hard but it can be romantic. Ted has done a lot of romantic things for me. He gives me little gifts or makes me a nice dinner. But it's always in my mind, that he could die on his next mission."

"It must be very hard to be married to a sniper."

"It is. The hardest part is not knowing where he goes or what he does. I never know if he is in danger or safe. I only know he is safe once he calls me or comes home."

"I'm so worried about being alone once Evan is gone."

"You aren't alone. You have me and the FRG. We will help you."

"Thanks." Jessica smiled.

They finished lunch and then headed home. They had an FRG meeting that night at Kasey's. It was to prepare for the deployment that was coming in two weeks.

Kasey got everything together for the meeting. Leah had called and asked her to host the meeting. They wanted to prepare the wives for the deployment and talk about making care packages for the soldiers.

"I'm off to do some father/son bonding." John said coming into the living room with Zachary. He was taking Zachary out for dinner and some male bonding.

"Okay." Kasey laughed walking over to them. "Have fun." She kissed John and Zachary.

"Say later mommy." John waved Zachary's hand and they headed out.

Kasey laughed at her husband and son. John always took Zachary on the nights she had FRG meeting provided he was home. He liked to use the time for their bonding. He didn't want Zachary to not know who he was. He had known several guys who were away when their children were born and when they got back, the kids had no idea who daddy was. John didn't want Zachary to not know him.

Everyone was soon at Kasey's for the FRG meeting. Everyone soon had the refreshments and snacks and were seated.

"Okay, first welcome to the first FRG meeting of this year and please welcome the new wives that have moved onto base. We are happy that you are here. So, let's get started." Kasey said to the group. "The first thing is the upcoming deployment in two weeks. As new wives, I'm sure most of you have questions or concerns, we are more than happy to answer them. First let's talk about what is to come. The deployment will take place in two weeks as you know. I'm sure you each have started on your husband's checklist. Make sure you have all the paperwork in order. If something is not filed or you haven't been made your husband's power of attorney. You need to make sure that is done. That should have been done when you were first married and moved onto the base. You have to protect yourself should anything happen to your husband. Maryse will explain the role of the FRG in this deployment. Maryse."

"Okay, ladies. The role of the FRG during deployment is to support you. We are here for you if you have questions or concerns. Should anything happen to your husband while he is away, we will help you through things. Basically we are here to make sure you are okay while your husband is deployed. We are basically your life system. You need friends to help with the loneliness and anything else you might need."

"Ladies, the coming weeks will be tough as you prepare for your husband's deployment. And the months that follow will be tough as you deal with things alone without him. But know the FRG is here to help you in anyway possible." Leah Dorman added. "Now, let's talk about the care packages we will send. Kasey?"

"Yes. We have donations coming in from everyone. We will be making care packages with mixed CDS, some reading stuff and other things to help our soldiers while they are gone. We have a sign up sheet here for you to sign up to help. We hope you will each take the time to do so. Now, let's have some refreshments and things. Feel free to ask any questions you might have."

The ladies went to the table and got more refreshments and started talking amongst themselves. Kasey was talking with Maryse when Jessica walked up to her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cena. Can I speak with you?" Jessica asked.

"Of course but Jessica, you can call me Kasey." Kasey excused herself from Maryse and walked into the other room with Jessica. "So, what is your question?"

"I was wondering if you knew where I could get a job. I can't just sit at home while my husband is away."

"Well, you could do childcare. That is a big thing on base. The daycare center always has a waiting list and moms needs childcare. It can also be the career you take with you where you and your husband are stationed."

"Will I need to get certified or anything?"

"You can. The base actually offers class to get you certified. It might be something you look into."

"Thank you. I definitely will." Jessica shook Kasey's hand and quickly left to join Eve. The childcare was definitely a possibility.

Kasey joined Maryse who was talking to Leah. She knew that Maryse didn't like Leah and was liable to say something she shouldn't.

"Leah, Maryse. Thank you for helping out today."

"Oh, it's no problem, Kasey. I appreciate you taking the lead on this one. I wasn't really wanting to. I have much more things to do."

"I totally understand Leah." Kasey replied with a smile.

"Well, I need to go. Kasey, Maryse, nice to see you again." Leah got her purse and quickly left. Even thought she was the commander's wife, she would rather deal with the parties and ceremonies then the wives. That was why she was glad Kasey and the other officers' wives were there.

"Well, Leah couldn't' get out of here fast enough." Maryse said.

"She is just busy. It's hard being the commander's wife."

"Especially when your husband can't stand you and your marriage is dead."

"Maryse that is just a rumor."

"Oh, please. Leah is a gossiping backstabber."

"Maryse, it is things like that that has you on her bad list."

"I know. Well Kasey, I'm out of here. I want to rest." Maryse hugged her friend and left.

Soon, the other wives left and it was just Kasey. She started to clean when John and Zachary came in.

"Well, I guess I timed things right. The FRG meeting is done." John said putting Zachary in the playpen.

"You always have good timing." Kasey laughed before he kissed her.

"I know. So, how was the meeting?" He asked helping her clean up.

"It was good. We just told the wives we would help them while their husbands are deployed."

"Yeah, about that."

"When do you leave?" Kasey knew he was being deployed somewhere.

"Tomorrow."

"I guess you can't tell me where."

"No. Just overseas. Short mission should be back in a week."

"Okay, then let's not waste time." She kissed her husband and they finished cleaning up and then got Zachary asleep.

Once Zachary was asleep, they headed to their room. She knew this was the last time they would be together for week. After they made love and John was asleep, she got up and went downstairs. She always wrote him a love letter before he left. It was something she started when they first were dating and she continued to do it after they were married. He always got kidded by the other guys about the letters. But he honestly didn't care, he liked that she took the time to do so. He always left her one too. He always put it in a place where she would find it after he left. She was use to him leaving but it was still hard. She could only hope and pray that he came back from this mission.

Please Review! The love letter thing is something my husband and I do. Just had to throw it in there.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter I decided to let you see what the husbands think when they are on duty. Know that I know nothing about the sniper missions as my husband is not allowed to tell me so, that part of this will be based on movies and reading. Hope you like seeing the husband's view point.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. I hope you will continue to enjoy it.

* * *

John left very early before Kasey was up. He kissed her goodbye while she was asleep and then went and kissed Zachary goodbye. Once he was downstairs, he left the letter he wrote her by the coffee maker. He arrived on base and his team soon headed out. Leaving and not being able to tell their wives where they were going was the hardest about being sniper.

"Major, do you know where we are going?" Ted asked his CO.

"We are going to Kuwait. There is a situation there." John replied to his team.

His team consisted of six men including himself. They were put into two man sniper teams, one was the shooter and one was the spotter. They switch positions to make sure they are not fatigued. He usually liked to deploy two teams together. His team was made up of some of the best snipers in the Marines. John was one of the best having 80 confirmed kills, the highest in the Corps.

"Okay, here is the situation. We have five Marines being held in Kuwait. Our job is to recon the area where they are believed to be held. Once we confirm sighting, we will deploy into our teams. Our goal is to take out the enemy and rescue the hostages. We hope as always to rescue the hostages alive however, we know that is not always the case. But right now, we are to recon the area."

His team looked over their equipment on the way to Kuwait. John knew this mission like the others was dangerous to him and his team. While they talked amongst themselves, he took out the letter Kasey had put in his uniform. He unfolded the pink note and started to read it.

'_Hey handsome. Hope you are safe while reading this. I wrote it at one in the morning so, if I ramble, you know why. I just want to say how proud I am of you. I know this mission is dangerous and I hope you are safe and come back to me and Zachary. Okay, let's get to the normalcy of these letters. Here is love poem I always enclose. I hope you like it._

_If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine. Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you._

_I love you and can't wait for you to come back. Be safe and know you are my soul mate and the love of my life. I love you so much and I will see you when you get back. Love you forever, Kasey.'_

John folded the letter back up and put it back in his pocket. Kasey always wrote a love poem in every letter. It was one of the best things about the letter. The poem was usually one she had gotten off a website but occasionally she would write one. But with Zachary and everything else, she rarely had time to. But it meant so much that she took the time to write a letter every time he was deployed.

Ted looked over at his CO and saw John reading a letter. He knew it was a love letter from his wife. He had noticed that he got one on every mission. He had only been assigned to Major Cena's team for three months. He knew Cena was the top sniper and it was a promotion and an honor to be put on his team. Ted thought about Eve at home. He loved her but sometimes she didn't understand his job. She wanted to know where he went and what happened. No matter how many times he explained that he couldn't tell her, she would still ask even after two years of marriage.

Being a sniper had always been his dream and now he had achieved that and was put on Cena's team. He hoped his wife would come to understand that. He looked around at the other guys. Only he and Major Cena were married. Most of the other guys said being married was hard for a sniper. Their wives constantly worried and it put so much stress on the marriage by not being there most of the time. Most of them had gotten divorced over it. Ted wondered how the Major keep his marriage while being a sniper.

"Major, can I ask you something sort of personal?" Ted asked John.

"Sure, Sergeant." John replied.

"How do you keep your marriage while doing this job? My wife and I seem to fight more now that I'm on your team."

"Sergeant, marriage is work. Every time you leave, you risk not coming home. Your wife knows this and it makes it hard. But you have to make sure you show her when you are with her, how much she does mean to you. That is the only advice I can give you."

"Thanks Major."

"No problem. Sergeant."

John rarely talked about his personal life with his soldiers but he could tell the Sergeant was worried about his marriage and wife. As the commander of the team, it was John's job to make sure each man kept his mind on the mission. If it was somewhere else, it would possibly cause a problem. He had to make sure Ted's mind was on their mission and not on his marriage.

While John and Ted were on their mission, Randy and Evan were training for their upcoming deployment. Randy's team had just been formed once the new arrivals came onto the base.

"Alright men, we deploy in two short weeks. Some of you, I know this is your first deployment. Know that things will be different there then here. Watch each others backs and never travel alone." Randy looked out at the young men who were in his command. Most he didn't know but it was his job to help them and keep them safe.

"Captain, do you know what our mission is?" Evan asked him.

"Our mission is to keep the peace in Iraq. We will help the Iraqi people and help our follow soldiers. Everything else we take as it comes. Being in Iraq is dangerous and you must know that to be able to do your job. Keeping your mind on your mission is important. Which is why I am going give you some advice. Call your wife every chance you get. Email or write her. That is the best way to keep your mind on your job and know she is fine."

"Yes sir." The soldiers replied.

"Alright, training for today is done." Randy dismissed his team and headed home.

He knew each one of his team was scared of what they would face on deployment. Everyone on his team had never been deployed and he knew it would be hard for them. That is why he gave them the advice he had. It was his job as CO to make sure each was safe and came home to their family.

Please Reivew. And let me know how you like this chapter from the husband's view.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

If anyone has questions about the military words in the story, please let me know and I will explain and tell you what they stand for.

Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read this. Please take the time to review.

* * *

Kasey woke up to Zachary crying. She got up and headed to the nursery and picked up her one year old. She knew John was gone on the mission and she prayed that everything was fine. She got Zachary changed and headed downstairs. She began to make breakfast and that was when she saw the letter John had left. She smiled as she picked it up. She didn't have the time to read it yet because Zachary wanted breakfast. After breakfast and play time, Zachary was down for his nap. Kasey took this time to read John's letter and enjoy a cup of tea.

'_Hey beautiful. I know this letter isn't as romantic as yours but you know I try. I just wanted to say how much I love you and Zachary. You are what keeps me sane in everything. I know it's not easy not knowing where I am and if I'm safe. But you handle it. I decided to take a page out of your book and enclose a love poem, different for me right? I know you are laughing right now. So, here is the poem. I'm sure it is familiar as it was the one read at our wedding. It was the only one I could think of. You're laughing again, I know._

_All I ever wanted was to be part of your heart, and for us to be together, to never be apart. No one else in the world can even compare, you're perfect and so is this love that we share. We have so much more than I ever thought we would, I love you more than I ever thought I could. I promise to give you all I have to give, I'll do anything for you as long I live. In your eyes I see our present, our future and past, by the way you look at me I know we will last. I hope that one day you'll come to realize how perfect you are when seen through my eyes._

_I love you so much Kasey and I will come home to you. You and Zachary are my world. I love you forever, John.'_

Kasey took out her scrapbook and put the letter in it. She had every one of his letters in the scrapbook. She wanted to keep them forever. She thought it was wonderful that he put a love poem in this one. She knew he got it out of their wedding album. She laughed that he took the time to do so.

Eve walked around her house trying to decide what to do with her day. Ted was gone again on a mission and she had no idea where he was. She wished he would tell her. But he told her over and over again that he wasn't allowed to. She honestly didn't believe that. She thought he just didn't want to tell her anything. She was in the kitchen when the doorbell went off. She opened the door and saw Jessica there.

"Jessica, what going on?" Eve asked as she came in.

"I just wanted to come by and see what you were up to. Evan is out training and I was bored at home."

"I'm good. Ted is gone on a mission so, I'm missing my husband but that's normal."

"It must be hard to deal with that." Jessica said sitting down.

"It is. Ted just says he can't tell me but I really think he won't tell me."

"Do you think he chooses not to tell you?"

"Yes. He is just so secretive about his job. I hate that. I wish he would leave the unit and go to something else."

"I don't really know much about the sniper unit."

"It is just hard, that's all. So, how is Evan dealing with deploying?" Eve wanted to change the subject from her and Ted. She was still angry that he wouldn't tell her anything.

"He is dealing. We both are. I'm going to miss him so much. We have only been married for a week or so. I don't want him to deploy but I get no say in the matter."

"That is how it is. Marines, unit and family, in that order. Marines always come first. That is the one thing I hate about being married to a Marine."

"Yeah, I get that. I'm glad I won't be alone when he is deployed. That was the main thing I worried about."

"Jessica that is what the FRG and the wives are for. We support each other when our husbands leave."

"Thanks. So, do you have time for lunch?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They headed out to lunch. Eve knew that Jessica had more questions and concerns about things. Eve liked Jessica but if she had met her before she and Evan were married, Eve would have told her to not marry him. Eve had recently been rethinking why she married her husband. She loved him but she wasn't happy in this Marine life anymore.

Maryse headed to Kasey's. She wanted to talk to her about the upcoming deployment and what they could do for the wives.

"Maryse, come in." Kasey said opening the door. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming deployment. I think we should do something weekly for the wives that is more than the FRG meetings."

"That's a good idea. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe a ladies night. We meet at someone's house and play cards or watch movies and have some drinks. Just something like that."

"That is a great idea. I like it. I will have to run it by Leah."

"I know. I hope she agrees." Maryse hated Leah. Leah didn't do much for the FRG. Most of the stuff was handled by the other officers' wives, mainly Kasey.

"I'm sure she will agree. I will explain the need for this." Kasey knew how Maryse felt about Leah. Leah never really bothered Kasey. She was a little much to deal with at times but Kasey knew as the commander of the base's wife, you needed to be nice to her.

"Great. I wouldn't tell her it was my idea. You know how she is."

"Don't worry. I won't tell her it was yours." Kasey laughed. "So, how is the baby?"

"Fine. I just hate that Randy is going to miss McKenna's birth."

"McKenna is the name you guys picked out?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

"I love it. John and I went through so many names before we agreed on Zachary."

"We actually didn't' have any picked out. I just saw McKenna and mentioned it to Randy. He liked it and so there is her name."

"I know it's hard when they aren't there for the birth. John missed Zachary's but luckily came home two days later. So, he didn't miss everything with Zachary."

"Randy will miss almost all of McKenna's first year."

"That is why you video tape." Kasey laughed.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go and see the doctor. Kasey thanks for the talk and for agreeing about the idea."

"Not a problem. It's a great idea. Call me later." Kasey hugged Maryse and then went upstairs to check on her son.

Kasey saw that Zachary was playing quietly in his crib. She sat down in the rocker and held her son. She thought about Randy and Maryse. Even though Maryse was use to Randy being gone when he was deployed, it was hard to know that he would miss their daughter's first year. She then thought about the other wives. Some were so young and new to this crazy Marine life. She wondered if they could even take what was coming. She hoped Maryse's idea would help them through things.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Kasey met Leah and told her about the ladies night idea. She thought it was a great idea and told Kasey to see who wanted to host it as she was busy and didn't have the time. Once Kasey had left Leah's, she headed to Maryse's. Maybe she would want to host since it was her idea.

"Kasey, what's going on?" Maryse asked her friend.

"I talked to Leah and she loved the idea of a ladies night. But we need someone to host it. She says she is too busy to host it." Kasey sat down on the sofa.

"What about you? Kasey, you like this stuff." Maryse said sitting down in the chair near Kasey.

"I know but I hosted the welcome tea, I do the Halloween party, and tons of other things plus I have Zachary."

"I know you do a lot for the FRG. I guess I can host it. Maybe have a game night. Poker, drinks, and girl talk."

"That sounds good. I will help you plan some of it if you host it."

"Deal. Now, was that the only reason you came over here?"

"No, I was bored at home. Zachary is at play date and John is on assignment."

"Kasey, I have no idea how you deal with not knowing where he is. I'm glad that I will know where Randy is and he can call me and email. I'm not sure I could handle if he couldn't." Maryse had always wondered how Kasey handled it. She couldn't imagine not knowing where your husband was or if he was alive until he walked through the door.

"I grew up military. I understand what his job is but it doesn't really make it any easier. I still worry when he is gone but I stay strong for Zachary and John. His mind needs to be on his mission and not on me."

"Yeah, I suppose it does. So, do you want to help me get the nursery ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Kasey laughed as they headed to the nursery.

Eve walked through the MCX looking at bedroom stuff. She wanted to redo her and Ted's bedroom while he was gone. She always liked to redecorate when he was gone. It helped her miss him less. She hated that he was gone. She wanted them to have a baby but she didn't want to have one while he was out on missions. She thought once he left his other assignment and they came to Camp Pendleton, they could have one. But he was soon assigned to Cena's team because he was a good sniper.

"Eve, how are you?" Jessica asked walking up. She had come to the MCX to get some things for her house.

"Hey, Jess. What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up some kitchen stuff. I want to cook a nice meal for Evan."

"That's nice. I'm sure he will enjoy that after a long day of training."

"I hope so. I want to spend as much time with him as I can before he ships out. I still can't imagine him gone."

"Jess, it will be okay. You will get use to this."

"I don't' know about that but I will try to."

"Well, I have to go. Jess, call me and we will get together." Eve hugged her friend and headed to the checkout.

After leaving the MCX, Jessica headed to the commissary. She had to pick up some things to cook. She wanted everything to be perfect for the night. Once she had everything she needed, she headed home to cook. Evan was training and would be home about seven.

Jessica had everything ready when Evan got home. He was shocked that she did all of it but it was a nice surprise.

"Wow, babe, what made you do this?" Evan asked when he came home.

"I wanted to do something romantic for you." She kissed him. "Did you want to change clothes first?"

"Yeah, do I have time?"

"Yes." She kissed him and let him go shower and change. She loved him in his uniform but she wanted him clean and smelling good for dinner.

Once he had showered and changed, he headed back to the kitchen where she had everything set up.

"Okay, what did you make?" He asked sitting down at the table.

"I just made some honey mustard chicken with potatoes and green beans. I got the recipe off a web site."

"Well, it looks great." Evan knew she wasn't the best cook but she tried so hard with everything she made. He took a bite of his chicken which was undercook. "It's good baby."

"Thanks. I think I let cook long enough. I was worried I would burn it."

"It's great, Jess." He smiled. He loved that she tried so hard with her cooking.

She smiled back and took a bite of hers. She realized it was undercook but she didn't say anything. She knew she wasn't the best cook but Evan always told her how good everything she made was.

"So, how was training?" She asked him.

"It was hard. We are training so hard for Iraq. Captain Orton wants us to be prepared for anything."

"I guess that is good." Jessica really had no idea what his training was like.

"It is. Captain Orton is a great leader and I feel with him leading us, we will be fine."

"I hope so. I'm going to worry about you so much."

"I know, Jess." Evan placed his hand over hers. "Everything is going to be okay. I will be fine."

"You don't know that. Evan, anything can happen over there."

"Jess, I really don't want to talk about this right. I want to focus on us for now." Evan kissed her and they finished dinner.

After dinner, they spend the rest of evening being together. Jessica hoped that he would come back to her. She knew that he had no idea how long he would be there. Right now, it looked liked six months to a year. But it could possibly be longer depending on things. But she knew that he trusted his CO and she had heard that Captain Orton was one of the best to have as a CO. He had been deployed numerous times and knew what to expect and how to prepare his team. She only hoped that everything she had heard about Captain Orton was true and that he would help bring her husband home safely to her.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Once again any questions about something in here, please ask. Hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

The next week flew by for everyone. Evan and Randy were getting ready to leave a week and Ted and John had yet to come home from their mission. Eve was not happy that her husband hadn't contacted her. She knew he told her that he couldn't but she still thought he would try. She was slowly starting to hate that he was on Major Cena's team. She knew that his team was the best and they were the ones called for the most missions. But she hated being away from her husband. She had invited Jessica over to talk about things.

"So, you have no idea when Ted will be home?" Jessica asked. She still didn't quite understand why he couldn't contact his wife.

"Yeah. I know he has been gone for a week. I hope he will be back soon. I hate when he leaves." Eve replied sitting down. "Jessica, be lucky that Evan can tell you where he is and contact you."

"Why can't Ted contact you at all?"

"It's the rule so he says." Eve saw that Jessica didn't get it. "Ted is a spec op solider. Their missions are dangerous and they can have no contact. At least that is what he tells me. I think he can contact me. He just chooses not too"

"Do you really think that?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I regret that I married him. I didn't really understand his job at the time. Things were fine before he got onto Major Cena's team. I wish Ted was not a great sniper. Then he wouldn't be on Cena's team."

"So Major Cena's team is the best?"

"Yeah. The best of the best. Rumor is Major Cena has had over 90 confirm kills. The most in the Marine Corps."

"Wow. That's a lot of people to kill." Jessica was shocked that one person could kill so many.

"Yeah but it's just a rumor. Cena is like the best sniper in the Corps."

"That's Kasey's husband, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know how she deals with that. Knowing he has killed so many people."

"I don't either. But she seems nice."

"She is but a little too Marine if you ask me. She never questions him about his missions. She does all the FRG crap."

"Maybe she just understands. I heard she was the daughter of a General anyway."

"Yeah, her father is a four star General. I just can't be that understanding."

"I get that. I'm just happy that Evan is not a sniper."

"Yep." Eve laughed.

They hung out the rest of day and talked about their husbands and the other wives. Both needed the girl bonding.

Kasey had just put Zachary to bed and settled down in her room with a book. She always worried about John but she could only pray that he was safe. She knew he loved being a Marine and she wouldn't have it any other way. She knew that Eve had a hard time when Ted was gone. She liked Eve but didn't always understand how Eve couldn't understand his job. They had been married for two years. Surely after all that time, she would know.

Kasey had just gotten to sleep when she felt someone come in the room. She knew it had to be John. She felt him kissed her on the cheek and she turned to where he was.

"Hey, you're home." She said turning on the lamp.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up." He kissed her again this time on the lips.

"It's okay. I really just got to sleep. Everything go okay?" She could sense his mood. Sometimes after a tough mission, his mood would be somber.

"Yeah. Just a tough mission."

"Okay." She knew he couldn't tell her much more and she wasn't going to ask. "Well, shower and then come to bed."

"God, you're a bossy thing. Do you want to join me?" He said smiling at her.

"Always." She smiled and followed him.

She was grateful and happy that he was home and safe. It was obviously a tough mission for him. He got those every now and then. But the main thing was he was home at least for now.

Eve heard the door open and knew it was her husband. She hoped he would tell her about his mission.

"So, how was the mission?" She asked turning on the light.

"Eve, you know I can't talk about it." Ted said starting to get undressed out of his uniform.

"I don't' get that. The mission is over so, it should be an issue to tell me."

"Eve, you have always known that I can't tell you about my missions. Why do you insist on asking?"

"I want to know what you do. You go away for days, weeks, months at a time. How do I know you are faithful when you go on these missions? For all I know, you screw a girl in every country you go too."

"You know I don't cheat on you. Why would that though even come in your head?"

"I just have no idea where you go and what you do."

"I could say the same about you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm gone on these mission days, weeks, months at time. How do I know you aren't out hooking up with every "Jody" you meet?"

"I can't believe you would say. You know what, you can sleep on the couch."

"Gladly."

Ted stormed out and headed to the living room. He couldn't understand why Eve was being so unreasonable. He thought about what Major Cena had told him. To show your wife when you are with her, how much you love her. He did love Eve but recently she was so difficult. He had begun to wonder if she was really in their marriage or if she was looking for a way out. He knew only time would tell.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

* * *

The next day John and Kasey planned to take Zachary to the playground before the family BBQ at the commander's house. It was for all base families enlisted and officers. John called Randy to make sure he and Maryse were going to be there.

"So, do you know when you deploy again?" Kasey asked as they got Zachary ready.

"Not at the moment. Hopefully not for a while." John replied. He always told Kasey what he could but never more than she should know.

"Okay. Well let's head out to the park." Kasey got the diaper bag while John grabbed Zachary. She never asked more than she knew he could or would tell her.

They stayed at the park for a while before heading over to the commander's house.

"John, Kasey. Welcome." Leah said greeting them. "Oh, Zachary is getting so big."

"Thanks. He is getting big. I probably have another Marine on my hands." Kasey laughed.

"I think he will follow in John's footsteps." General Maxwell Dorman said walking up. "John. Glad you would make it."

"Thank you, sir." John replied.

"Well, most of the wives are here so, let's go." Leah said motioning for Kasey.

They headed to where the wives where while John and the General headed to where some of the other officers were.

"I'm nervous about being here." Jessica said to Evan as they arrived.

"Don't be. This is a family BBQ for all Marines and their families. Enlisted and Officers."

"I'm just still nervous about officers' wives. Some don't seem too friendly."

"Jessica, relax. You have met some of the wives right?"

"Yes. I met Kasey Cena, Maryse Orton and Leah Dorman."

"Then you have met some of the most important wives. So, relax."

"Okay." Jessica kissed him as they got out of the car. She hoped Eve was there.

They walked to the back of the house where everyone was. Jessica saw Eve and Ted but they didn't look happy. Evan and Jessica walked over to their table.

"Eve." Jessica hugged her.

"Hey, Jess." Eve was excited to see her friend.

"I see the hubby is home." Jessica whispered as she sat by Eve.

"Yeah. He came home last night." Eve looked at Ted who was talking to Evan about something. "We had a fight though."

"I'm sure it will be okay."

"I hope so." Eve said just as Leah took the stage to say something to the crowd.

"Attention Everyone." Leah said walking up to the podium. "I wanted to take this opportunity to welcome you all here. Enlisted and Officers. We are so happy that you have come to join us. We hope you enjoy yourself and please participate in the activities we have planned. Thank you."

Leah stepped off the stage and headed to where her husband was. She sat down as the waiters served the hamburgers and hot dogs. They were grilling out but had a professional come in to do it. Max didn't' want to and Leah was fine with that.

"So, Randy, you deploy next week right?" John asked as they were eating.

"Yeah. I think I have a great group of guys. They really seem on task." Randy replied to John.

"That's good. A great team is the key to staying alive over there."

"Are you heading back?"

"I don't know when I will deploy. Who knows?"

"Right." Randy knew that John couldn't tell him anything.

"So, Maryse how is the baby?" Kasey asked while feeding Zachary.

"Good. She has been kicking up a storm. I think she knows that daddy is leaving and wants to make sure he feels her a lot before he goes." Maryse laughed.

"Maybe so. Zachary kicked a lot during the second and third trimester."

"So, have you spoken with Eve? Leah said she heard that Eve was at the Rowdy. Picking up some random guy a few days ago."

"I hadn't heard that. Who told her that?" Kasey was shocked that Eve would be in a bar picking up men but she knew that Eve wasn't happy lately.

"Leah said Susan told her. She saw Eve at the Rowdy. Eve was flirting and then she left with some guy."

"Wow. I knew Eve was unhappy that Ted couldn't tell her anything but cheating? I never saw that coming."

"I know. I mean, her husband goes out on these dangerous missions and could be killed and she is cheating while he is gone."

"Maryse, it is just a rumor."

"I know but it's probably true."

Kasey let the subject drop. She didn't want to hear about a wife cheating. It was the one thing she hated about some of the wives. She knew they got lonely but cheating was not something she approved of.

Neither Kasey nor Maryse noticed Jessica nearby. She had heard what they were talking about. She was shocked that Eve would cheat. She had heard about wives cheating while their husbands were deployed but she never saw herself doing that. She headed back to the table. She saw that Ted was off talking to someone and so was Evan. It was the perfect time to ask Eve.

"Eve, I have something I want to ask you and I hope you will be honest with me." Jessica said sitting down.

"What is it Jess?"

"I heard that you were cheating on Ted. That you picked some guy up in a bar. Is that true?"

"Jessica. My husband leaves and doesn't tell me where he goes. He is gone for days, weeks, months at a time. I have to have sex. Rubber and batteries only last so long."

"So, you are?"

"I hook up every now and then. But it's not serious. I love Ted but I need sex."

"Okay."

"Jess, don't mention it to anyone. I don't' want Ted to know."

"Alright." Jessica wanted to keep her friendship with Eve so, she promised not to tell.

Once the BBQ was over everyone headed home. Jessica was torn about what Eve had told her. She wanted to tell Evan but she wasn't sure if he would tell Ted. And Eve told her that it was the other wives job to help the ones who might cheat. So, she decided not to tell him.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica was torn over what Eve told her. She wanted to tell Evan because she didn't' want secrets between them but she had promised Eve. She couldn't understand how Eve could cheat. Yes, it had to be lonely without your husband for all that time but still if you are committed to your marriage, then you stay faithful.

"Evan, can we talk about something?" Jessica said walking into the living room where Evan was.

"Sure, baby. What's up?" Evan asked turning off the TV.

"Do husband cheat when they are deployed?"

"I'm not sure. I have never been deployed before. Why do you ask? Jess, I would never cheat on you."

"I know that. It's just Eve is cheating on Ted." She blurted out.

"What?"

"Eve told me that she sometimes hooks up with guys while Ted is gone. I just was wondering if guys do that too."

"Jess, I can't say about other guys but I would never cheat on. Is cheating something you see yourself doing?"

"No. I could never cheat on you. I'm committed to our marriage. Cheating is not something I would never do."

"Okay. Then let's leave Eve and Ted and their problems to them." Evan kissed his wife and they got comfortable to watch a movie.

Eve was at home waiting for Ted to get back from training. Major Cena had called the team to do some practice. She hated that Ted jumped every time Cena called him. She so wished Ted wasn't' on his team. Just as she was getting ready to make dinner, she got a text from the guy she hooked up with the other night.

'Baby, hope to see you soon. Cody.'

Eve smiled at the text. Cody was by far the funniest guy she had hooked up with. She didn't' know when they could hook up since she didn't' know when Ted would be gone.

'Not sure when we can hook. Have to wait until Ted is gone. Eve'

She had just sent it when Ted came home came. She finished dinner and placed on it on the table.

"So, how was your day?" Eve asked as they had dinner.

"We just practice some." Ted replied.

"Why can't you tell me about your training? It's not like the mission. It is just training."

"Eve, you knew that being a Spec Op solider meant I could not tell you about my missions."

"I know that. God, why did you have to be a Spec Op solider? Why couldn't you choose something safer?"

"Eve, since I was a little boy. I have wanted to be a sniper. This is my dream and being on Major Cena's team is the best thing in the world. He is the best sniper. Do you know how much I'm learning from him?"

"I don't care how much you are learning. Ted, I wanted us to start a family but I will not be a mom with you in this job. I don't' want to have the father of my child out doing who knows what."

"Why are you saying this? Major Cena's wife has no problem being a mom and the wife of a sniper. Why are you having problems with this?"

"I'm not Kasey. I didn't grow up military or a General's daughter. I married into the military. I just didn't think my husband wouldn't be able to tell me things."

"Eve, I'm sorry I can't tell anything but its part of my job. You are better off not knowing what I do."

"Alright. I will let it go." She smiled at her husband. She now couldn't wait for him to be on a mission so she could hook up with Cody.

Ted was happy that Eve let it go but he knew she was still not happy about things. He had heard the rumors at the BBQ and wondered if she was indeed cheating on him. He wanted to confront her but he was afraid of what she would say. He loved her a lot and he didn't want to lose her but could he really look the other way while she screwed around on him.

Kasey had put Zachary to bed and headed into the living room. John had put in a long day training his team. She sat down beside him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"What's on your mind Kasey?" John asked knowing she had something on it.

"Leah told Maryse that Eve was cheating on Ted. That Susan saw her at The Rowdy and she was picking up some guy."

"Okay." John wasn't sure why it was their business.

"Well, Ted is on your team and if he and Eve are having a problems. It might cloud his judgment. If that happens, then it might place your life in danger."

"Well, I don't plan to tell him. It's none of our business." John knew she was right but there wasn't much he could do.

"I know but everyone was talking about it at the BBQ. What if Ted heard? I just want you safe."

"Hey, sweetie. I'm going to be fine. I know what to do. If Ted knows about Eve, then I'm sorry but he will keep his focus on his mission. He is a sniper and one of the best. He knows to keep his mind on his mission." John hugged his wife. "Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Kasey, you know I can't promise that I will come back from any mission but you know I do my best to make sure me and my team are safe. And that I do come home to you."

"I know. I love you." She kissed him gently.

"I love you too." He kissed her again and they headed to the bedroom.

John put everything about his team out of his mind. He only wanted to focus on his wife. He knew that he could be called away at anytime. General Dorman had told him at the BBQ to be prepared for a mission that was very important. One that was extremely dangerous but of the most importance.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

I decided to do another chapter from the guys viewpoint. Not my best chapter but I hope you like it.

* * *

A few days later, John got word that he and his team were deploying on a short mission. It was one that was very dangerous. They were to leave within the next two hours. John headed home to pack his gear. When he arrived home, he found Kasey in the kitchen with Zachary.

"Hey, babe." He said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey, you're home early." She replied. She immediately knew he was deploying. "When do you leave?"

"Two hours." He kissed her and then Zachary and headed upstairs. Once he was packed, he headed back downstairs.

"Be careful on this mission." She said as she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. This is a short mission and I will back." He kissed her and Zachary and headed out.

Leaving them was the worst part of the job but he was a Marine and it was his duty. He arrived at the base and saw his team standing together.

"Men, we have an important mission ahead of us." John said addressing his team. "General Dorman has received word from Iraqi Government Officials that some Marines have been taken by some insurgents. Among them is General Holcombe. We will be dropped near where they think they are being held. Once there, we will set up. This is a kill mission. We kill all insurgents we see. Our goal is to get the Marines out while killing as many insurgents as we can. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." They all replied.

"Alright. On board men."

They all headed into the plane and were soon on their way. John looked at his team. Ted in particular. He looked like he had his mind on his mission so, John didn't worry but would talk to him later about things. As they were heading to the location, John found the familiar pink letter. He opened it and started reading.

'_John, I wrote this a few days. I just wanted to get my basic thoughts down before you were deployed again. So, I hope you like this. I miss you and only want you safe. Please be careful over there and bring yourself and your team home. Okay, time for the love poem._

_When I'm with you, eternity is a step away, with each passing day. This treasure of love, I cherish within my soul, how much I love you… you will never know. You bring joy to my heart, I've never felt before, with a touch of your hand, I love you more and more. Whenever we say goodbye, whenever we part, know I hold you dearly, deep inside my heart. So these seven words, I pray you hold true, "Forever and always, I will love you."_

_I hope you love the poem. I can't wait for you to get back. I love you forever and please be safe. Love, Kasey.'_

John folded the letter back up and put in his pocket. It made him smile like always. He decided to take this time to talk to Ted about everything. He wanted his team's minds to be on their mission.

"Sergeant, can I speak with you?" John said sitting down by him.

"Yes, Sir." Ted replied.

"I heard rumors about your wife and I wanted to know if your mind is on your mission or your wife?" John was never one to beat around the bush.

"I heard the rumors too sir but my mind is on my mission. I would never let my personal life interfere with my job."

"Good to hear it." John moved back to his seat.

Ted breathed a sigh of relief when Major Cena went back to his seat. Ted had no idea that the Major had heard about Eve hooking up. It embarrassed him so much. He hated that probably everyone had heard about his wife and her cheating. He knew other soldiers had to deal with it too but it was not something he wanted known. He thought back to when he told her he was deploying.

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe you are leaving again." Eve asked as she watched him pack._

"_It's the job Eve. You know that." Ted replied with annoyous as he packed._

"_I just think it's rude for them to not give you more of a notice."_

"_Eve, why do you do this every time I leave? You know this is how it is and you still complain."_

"_I just wish you would have more warning. Is that wrong?"_

"_I'm not discussing this with you anymore. I have to deploy in a few hours. I need to pack." He ignored her and continued what he was doing._

Ted knew that Eve would be cheating while he was gone. Their fight before he left would just add to it. He was starting to wonder if their marriage was worth it. Yes, he loved her but she questioned everything and she cheated. That was not what he wanted his marriage to be.

Randy watched his team going through their PT. They had only five days until they left for Iraq. The General had told him that they would be there for six months. He was going to tell his team that day how long they would be gone.

"Alright, guys. That's enough for today. You guys did an awesome job." Randy said as his team took a seat on the ground. "I wanted to let you know that I have heard from the General that we will be in Iraq for six months. We are going to help build some schools and keep peace near the school. I want you to be careful over there. Just because we are building schools doesn't mean we aren't in danger. There are explosive devices all over the area. So, watch everything you do."

"Sir, we are going to be able to call home right?" Evan asked. He hoped so.

"Yes, Sergeant Bourne, you will. And I advise you to do so often. Every chance you get, you call your wife and let her know how you are. Alright, guys, great work out. Head home."

Randy dismissed his team and headed home. He wanted to spend as much time with Maryse as he could. He knew he would miss his daughter's birth but hopefully the next six months would go by fast.

Evan headed home also. He knew that Jessica was nervous about him leaving and he wanted to tell her that he would be gone for six months. He hated to leave so soon but it was his job. He was grateful that she had made friends with the other wives but hated that Eve was cheating. He hoped that she didn't get Jessica into any trouble while he was gone.

All four worried about their wives while they would be deployed. Each with a job too and each dealing with something different. John and how much he missed his family and what he was missing with his son. Randy and the impending birth of his daughter and the fact that Maryse would have to do it without him. Ted and the status of his marriage and what his wife was doing while he was gone. Finally Evan and the worry about his wife being alone and the fact that she was new to all this.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

The next two weeks went fast for everyone. Randy and Evan's deployment was pushed back because of the upcoming base inspection by a Four Star General. John and Ted's mission was over and they had come home a few days before. That night was the reception for the visiting General. General Clayton Moran was one of the top Four Star Generals in the Marine Corps in fact, he was fourth in charge."

"General Moran, how are you?" General Dorman said as they met at the door.

"General Dorman. I'm honored to be here." General Moran said. "This is my wife, Ellis."

"Mrs. Moran. This is my wife, Leah."

"Leah, nice to meet you." Ellis shook her hand.

"You too, Mrs. Moran"

"Oh please call me Ellis."

"Ellis. I'm glad you and General came."

"Oh, we were happy to come and inspect Camp Pendleton." Ellis turned to her husband. "Darling, we should make our rounds."

"Of course. Excuse us." General Moran said as they began to make their way around the room.

Leah turned to her husband. "Max, we need to watch the General. We can't let anything ruin our positions."

"Leah, back off. Let's just play this close to the line." Max tried to say things quietly. His and Leah's marriage had died years ago and they were only still married for his image.

Leah watched as General Moran made his way around the room. She saw him approach Kasey and John.

"General." John said saluting.

"Major." The General said back before laughing. "At ease John."

"Baby, how are you?" Ellis asked her daughter.

"I'm fine, mom. Dad, how is the inspection?"

"It's going. John, I would like to speak with you."

"Of course, sir." John replied following his father-in-law.

"So, everything okay with John and Zachary?"

"Everything is fine, mom." Kasey replied as they sat down.

"Good. So, how do you like General Dorman's command?"

"It's been fine. I think General Holcombe would have been better but General Dorman does a good job."

"What about Leah? Is she handling FRG responsibilities good?"

"She handles the parties and ceremonies like this one."

"What about the other stuff? The teas, the fundraisers, and all that stuff."

"She usually lets one of the other wives handle that."

"Meaning you?"

"Mom, you know I don't mind. Everything I do for the FRG is important. It helps the wives and it shows everyone that I care about my husband's career track also."

"That it does. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom. Now, I think you have more rounds make with dad."

"I do. We will get together." Ellis kissed her daughter on the cheek and headed to find her husband.

"Kasey, how are you?" Leah asked walking up. She wanted to know what the General and his wife said to her.

"I'm fine, Leah. How are you?" Kasey replied.

"I'm good. I saw you talking to General Moran and his wife. Everything okay?"

"Of course."

"Oh, it just seemed that you were deep in conversation."

"Leah, General Moran is my father."

"Oh, I didn't realize. Well, I must go." Leah quickly made her way over to her husband. This news was some what good. She got along with Kasey and Max liked John. So, she was certain they would get a great inspection.

Kasey shook her head knowing that Leah had been nervous that Kasey might have said something negative. She laughed because everyone knew she was a General's daughter but rarely did they know it was the fourth highest commander in the Corps.

Jessica was happy that the deployment was moved back to accommodate the inspection. She and Evan would have a couple more days together.

"So, this inspection is big?" Jessica asked as they were having dinner.

"Yes. I think General Moran is talking to people about how they like General Dorman command." Evan replied.

"Oh." Jessica really didn't understand all that but she was happy she had more time with her husband.

"So, how did the childcare thing go?"

"I signed up to receive my training. So, once I do, I can baby-sit."

"That's great. It will be good to have something to do."

"I agree."

They finished dinner and enjoyed their time together. Both were happy for the extra time with each other.

Eve sat in her apartment with her husband. He said that he wanted to talk to her and she wasn't sure about what. She hoped he had no idea she was cheating. As much as she hated not knowing about his missions, she didn't want to loose what she had as a Marine wife.

"Eve, I know you have been cheating. Is this something you plan to continue to do?"

"No."

"I don't believe you." Ted said walking over to her. He sat down beside her calmly. "Tell me the truth."

"I won't cheat again."

"You better be telling me the truth." Ted placed a hand on her arm and squeezed it. "I won't be made a fool of again. If you cheat again, it will be something you regret."

"I won't." She whispered before getting up.

She knew he was serious. He had never hurt her but the look in his eyes made her think he might if she continued to cheat. She would just have to be careful. She wouldn't cheat for a while until she was certain it was forgotten. Once it was, she would see Cody again.

Maryse look at herself in the mirror. She was seven and half months pregnant. She sighed at the thought of being alone when her daughter came but she had talk to Kasey who agreed to be her coach. She never thought when she met Kasey, she would end up being great friend.

"Babe, are you okay?" Randy asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about how much I will miss you."

"I will to but this time will go back fast and I will be back."

"I know. But by then McKenna will five months to a year depending on when you get back."

"I know. Everything will be okay."

He kissed her and they headed to their room. He wanted to spend his last few days with her. This was going to be hard on her when McKenna was born. He had hoped to not be deployed but things didn't work out that way this time.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone who read, reveiwed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome

* * *

The next few days were filled with the General's inspection of the base. Once the inspection was done, those who were too deployed would be. Leah decided to have a wives' tea to let the enlisted wives meet Ellis Moran. She asked Kasey to help since Ellis was her mother.

"This is going to be a lovely tea." Ellis said as she watched Kasey set things up. "Why is Leah hosting but you are setting up?"

"I agreed to help her. She wants the enlisted wives to meet you." Kasey replied as she set up the tea cups and plates.

"I'm excited to meet them but if this is Leah's idea, she should be here setting up. What is she doing?"

"She called and said she had a headache and for me to start without her. So, I'm setting up."

"Kasey, I know you want to be the perfect military wife. You always have overachieved. But I don't like you letting someone take advantage of you."

"That isn't what I'm doing. I'm supporting my husband. I don't mind doing this. I want too."

"Kasey, I just don't want you to let her take advantage."

"She isn't. This is what I what."

"Alright. So, what were your dad, John and Zachary doing today?" Ellis asked changing the subject.

"I think they were going to take Zachary to the zoo or park."

"Your dad and I miss that we don't get to see you, John and Zachary more."

"I know. I wish we saw each other more but dad's job and John's job is important."

"I know that. It's not easy being a wife of a Marine."

"No, it isn't. But I wouldn't want anything else. I know you and dad weren't exactly happy I married a Marine but this is everything I ever wanted."

"Baby, I know we weren't happy. But you know it had nothing to do with John. We love John and always have. It was that we knew how hard this Marine life was."

"I know that. I have always known how hard it is to be a Marine wife and I couldn't love anything more."

"I know. Well, let's get ready for this tea." Ellis said as Leah arrived.

"Ellis, nice to see you again." Leah said to her.

"Leah, nice to see you again. It was very nice of you to host this tea."

"Thank you. And I especially want to thank Kasey for helping out. I finally got rid of my headache."

"Well, it's good you did." Ellis walked toward Kasey.

"Mom, this is Eve DiBiase. Her husband, Ted, is a solider in John's unit." Kasey said introducing them.

"Eve, it's nice to meet you." Ellis said shaking her hand.

"Mrs. Moran. It's nice to meet you too." Eve replied.

"So, how do you like being a Marine wife?"

"It's great. I love being a Marine wife and I love my husband." Eve replied.

"Well, mom, we have more wives to meet. Eve, nice to see you again." Kasey said as they walked off. She didn't want to hear Eve lie about how much she loved her husband.

After leaving Eve, they headed to where Jessica was. Jessica stood up when she saw Kasey approaching with the General's wife.

"Mom, this is Jessica Bourne. Her husband is getting ready to be deployed. She is a newlywed."

"Jessica, nice to meet you and how do you like this Marine life?"

"Mrs. Moran, it's nice to meet you." Jessica replied shaking her hand.

"Oh, you can call me Ellis."

"Ellis. I love being married to Evan and I'm just getting use to this Marine life."

"Well, I will not lie to you. It's tough to be a Marine wife sometimes but there is also great happiness too. I have been a Marine wife for thirty five years and I still remember how tough it was at the beginning. I told Kasey that when she got married to John. "

"Mom, let's not get into things. Jessica is a newlywed and she should enjoy that. Once Evan is deployed, things will probably get crazy."

"I know that Kasey." Ellis replied. "I was just saying."

"Mom, we have some more wives to meet. Jessica, see you later."

Kasey and Ellis made their way around the area meeting the wives. Most looked intimidated to meet a General's wife. After Kasey and Ellis left Jessica, Eve came over.

"Eve, how are things with you and Ted?" Jessica asked.

"Strained. He knows about my cheating but I promised him it was over." Eve replied sitting down.

"Is it over?"

"For now. I'm going to leave things alone for now. But if I get the need while he is gone, I'm not depriving myself."

"Eve, how can you cheat on your husband? Someone you are supposed to love."

"I need sex sometimes and I can't help it if my husband is off doing who knows what. I have needs."

"Alright. I don't understand it but it's you." Jessica said letting the subject drop.

Maryse had arrived a little late. She found her seat and watched as Kasey made the rounds with her mom.

"Maryse, you are finally here." Kasey said hugging her.

"Sorry. I wasn't feeling very well but I'm better."

"Everything okay with the baby?"

"Yeah. I just felt a little lightheaded. It's nothing."

"Well, I'm glad you came. You remember my mom."

"Ellis, how are you?"

"Maryse, you look beautiful as always. I see pregnancy definitely agrees with you." Ellis hugged her.

"Thank you." Maryse replied with a smile.

"We are leaving in a few days and I would love for the three of us to have lunch."

"I would like that."

"Excellent. Well, I have more wives to meet so, I'm going to do that." Ellis walked away leaving Kasey and Maryse.

"Maryse is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just very tired lately. I think it's because Randy is leaving and I will be here alone for McKenna's birth."

"Everything will be okay." Kasey hugged her friend.

"I hope so."

They continued to chat while watching the other wives. Maryse knew once the General left, Randy would leave for Iraq. She would miss him but she knew it was his job and how much he loved what he did. She looked around at the other wives. She knew Jessica would be in the same boat as she was since Randy was her husband's CO. She noticed Eve and wondered if she would continue to cheat. Everyone had heard about her relationship with a civilian. She then looked at Kasey. The picture of a perfect Marine wife. It had to be hard on her to be that way. To always say the right thing, to do the right thing. As much as Maryse liked Kasey, she couldn't imagine doing all that she did. She always wondered if Kasey ever had a life of her own that didn't revolve around her parents or her husband.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.**

**Sorry about the delays in updating. My hubby came home from his secret mission and band me from the internet for almost two weeks. I'm back on now probably because he is gone on another mission.**

**A/N:I have four more chapters of this one done. Do you want me to post them all or post two a time?**

* * *

**The next few days went by and the wives helped with the garden planting. Leah wanted the garden finished before the next deployment. She had rumors that General Moran was coming back to reinspect the base and she wanted everything perfect when that time came. All the wives met at the garden and started planting.**

"**So, Kasey, have you heard from John at all?" Eve asked as they worked. **

"**Eve, you know they never call or let us know anything. They can't." Kasey replied knowing Eve knew that. **

"**I know. I just hoped that maybe you had."**

"**I haven't." Kasey went back to planting some roses in the garden. "So, Maryse, any news from Randy?"**

"**He called me to let me know they arrived safely and that he missed me and the baby."**

"**I'm sure he does. Jessica, did Evan call you?" Kasey always made it a point to ask the wives about things. She knew that Leah never really thought about but it was important because it let the wives know you care about them.**

"**He did. It was nice to hear from him. I miss him so much."**

"**I know you do. Deployments are hard especially first deployments. But everything will be okay. You have the FRG to help you with anything you need." Kasey replied.**

"**Thanks. I've never really been alone like this before. I worry about Evan over there. Is he is danger? Is he worried about being there? Is he worried about me?"**

"**Those are understandable. I have the answers based on my many years as a Marine wife. Yes, he is in danger and he is worried about being there. But he knows it's his job and he is prepared for whatever might come. And he is worried about you. He knows how hard this is on you but he also knows you are a strong person who can handle anything."**

"**Thank you, Kasey. That does help." Jessica smiled. She was glad someone had the answers to some of her questions. **

**They continued to plant until they saw General Dorman walking their way with some other officers. Kasey knew immediately that something had happened. She knew one was the base chaplain and one was the Decedent Affairs Officer and the other people were part of the MCCS.**

"**Kasey." General Dorman said walking up.**

"**Yes." Kasey tried to remain calm until she knew what exactly was going on.**

"**There has been a helicopter crash involving John's team."**

"**Is he okay?"**

"**We don't know. Three of the men are dead, three are missing. We won't know until we get more details."**

"**And you have no way of knowing right now if John is missing or dead?"**

"**Yes. Kasey, we will keep you informed. Now, do you know the other wives?"**

"**There is only Eve. The other guys aren't married. Most of them are divorced."**

"**Can you point us to Eve?"**

"**Yes, this is Eve DiBiase." Kasey said pointing to where Eve was.**

"**Mrs. DiBiase, like I told Kasey, we have no idea who is dead or who is missing yet. We will keep you updated as we know more." General Dorman said. "Do either of you want to talk to the chaplain?"**

"**No, thank you, Max." Kasey said. "I need to be home with my son." **

"**I understand. Kasey, if you need anything, please let me know."**

"**Thank you. Eve, are you going home?"**

"**Yes." Eve quickly left. She wasn't going home, she was going to see the guy she had been seeing. She didn't want to deal with things.**

**Kasey left soon after and went home. She let Sarah leave and she watched Zachary sleep. She also took the time to call her dad. She hoped maybe he knew more.**

"**Kasey, are you okay?" Clayton asked once he picked up the phone.**

"**I'm as good as I can be. Dad, do you know anything?"**

"**We are currently getting information about the dead. Once we know who is dead, we will go from there. Kasey, we should know something in the next twelve hours. I promise I will call you if I hear anything."**

"**Thank you. Daddy, please try to find out."**

"**Baby, I promise you I will do everything I can to let you know something."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Baby, take care of yourself and Zachary. Do you need your mom to come?" **

**"No. I will be fine. I love you guys."**

"**We love you too. Have faith Kasey. Everything will be okay."**

"**I have faith. I know it will be. Bye."**

"**Bye." Clayton hung up and started making more calls to see if he could get any information. This was what he and Ellis had worried about when Kasey married a Marine Sniper. They hadn't wanted her to marry a Marine at all but once she fell in love with John, they knew it was no use to try to talk her out of it. He made calls and managed to get them to rush the identification. They would have the answers in six to ten hours.**

**Eve arrived at Cody's house and went inside. She explained about her husband and told him she wanted to forget about it. This was what she hated about Ted's job. If he wasn't dead, she was going to divorce him. She couldn't handle this anymore. She didn't want to be married to him anymore.**

"**Eve, you really want to divorce him if he isn't dead?" Cody asked as they were in bed.**

"**Yes. I know it's bad to say but I honestly hoped he is one of dead and Kasey's husband is just missing. It would be better if he was dead."**

"**Eve, that's horrible to even think. I know you want to leave him but you do love him. I know you do."**

"**I do love him but not like I use too. I honestly think I married him to see the world as his wife. I wanted to be married to a Marine. But it isn't what I thought. I don't want this military life anymore."**

"**Eve, I think you should wait and see. Don't make a rush decision. If he is dead, you need to grieve and deal with it. Don't make a snap decision yet. Think about it."**

"**I thought you wanted to be with me. Why are you telling me this?"**

"**Eve, I do want you. But you have a husband and you need to deal with that before we have a life together."**

"**I guess you're right." **

**She knew he was right. She had a lot as a Marine wife and that was hard to give up. But she didn't want to stay in an unhappy marriage. She wanted her freedom but she would wait and see before she made her final decision. If Ted was dead, then the decision was made.**

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Maryse headed over to see Kasey the next day. She wanted her to know she was there for her. She knew Kasey had been prepared for something like this but it didn't make it easier. She arrived at Kasey's and headed in. She had brought Kasey a casserole. Leah had called all the wives and asked them to make things for Kasey and Eve as they were the only ones who were married to anyone in the crash.

"Kasey, are you here?" Maryse asked coming in. She saw all the food people had brought but she didn't see anyone.

"I'm here." Kasey replied coming downstairs.

"I thought people would be here."

"They were. I sent them away. I don't need a brunch of people here. It was nice that they all brought food and wanted to give me their condolences. But I didn't' want them hanging around."

"Kasey, you know you shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not alone. I have Zachary. Maryse, it's nice of you be here and you are welcome to stay but I don't want a lot of people here."

"Okay. I understand. I will stay and hang out with you." Maryse sat down on the sofa. "So, did Leah come over and play this up?"

Kasey laughed. She knew Maryse was trying to make her feel better. "She did come over and she brought some kind of cake. I honestly don't think I will be eating it."

"Did she bring other people to watch her play the commander's wife?"

"She did bring other people and she really played up things. But it was fine. I honestly didn't care."

"Did you call your dad?"

"Yes. He is working on getting things going quicker. Have you talked to Eve?"

"I tried. I called her but she didn't pick up and then I went to her house and she wasn't' home. I have a feeling she is with her boyfriend."

"Do you think she would go to him while waiting for news on her husband?"

"Yes. I think Eve is getting ready to divorce Ted and if he is dead, it would make things easier on her. She wouldn't divorce him and lose everything. She would get to keep everything."

"I don't want to agree with you but I think you might be right."

"Well, enough about Eve and her cheating. How is Zachary?"

"Good. He is walking and talking. He is growing up so fast. It seems like only yesterday I was bringing him home from the hospital. Now he is fourteen months. I miss that baby smell."

"So, have another baby."

"It's not like getting a new coffee maker. I kind of need John to do that."

"I know and he will come home and you guys will have another baby."

"I don't know if we are going to have one right now. We always said we would wait until Zachary was two but if everything is okay and he comes home, I want us to have one now."

"Kasey, he is coming home. I know how much he loves you and he would move everything to come home to you."

"I know he would but if he is one of the dead, there isn't anything more to do. I hope and pray he is just missing. I don't know what I would do if he were dead. How could I move on? I know would have to for Zachary but I'm not sure I could."

"Kasey, you are a strong person. You are one of the strongest people I know. You deal with not knowing where your husband is or what he is doing with such ease. I don't' know how you do it."

"It isn't easy but I do it because I don't want John to worry about me. I have faith in everything and in my husband. I understand this is his job and I knew that when I married him. I can never understand Eve. She knew what Ted's job was before they were married but she still acts like it's horrible when he can't tell her something."

"Eve is different from you. You love John more than anything and you built your life around him and his job and that works for you. Eve didn't do that. She pretends that she is but in reality, she isn't."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for the talk and for coming over. I appreciate you being such a good friend."

"Kasey, you are my best friend and I hope and pray that John is fine and comes home to you and Zachary." Maryse hugged her and left. She knew that Kasey wanted to be alone with Zachary.

Once Maryse was gone, Kasey walked into the kitchen and looked at all of the food people left. She didn't know why people had brought food. This wasn't a wake or anything. She was only waiting to hear about her husband. She knew her father would call her when he had news. But the waiting was horrible. She started putting the food into plastic containers so she could return the dishes to their owners. She had just started when she heard a knock at the door. She took a deep breath and headed to the door.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" She was shocked to see her because she had told her dad she didn't need her mom to come.

"Where else would I be. You are my daughter and your husband is missing or dead. I wouldn't be anywhere else." Ellis said hugging her.

"Mom, I told dad I was fine."

"I know what you told him but I'm a Marine wife too. I know this is hard."

"Mom, I'm trying to be strong for Zachary. But I can't help but think about what might happen if John is dead. How do I go on without him?" Kasey said sitting down on the sofa.

"Baby, you will go on for Zachary and you know John would want you too. I know you and he have talked about what might happen and you made plans for that right?" Ellis sat down beside her daughter.

"Yes. We talked about what would happen if he died and what I would do. We planned things and got everything ready. But planning it and actually having to do it is something else."

"Kasey, I know it's hard. I remember being scared for your dad when he was deployed. But this will pass and you have to have faith that everything will be okay."

"I have faith. I believe with everything in me that John is not dead and he is coming home. But I know I have to be aware of the possibly that he isn't."

"Just keep the faith and everything will be fine." Ellis said just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Kasey walked behind her mom as she went to the door. She saw it was General Dorman when she got there.

"Mrs. Moran, I'm here to see Kasey." The General said walking in.

"What? What is the news?" Kasey asked.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, I decided to post all of the chapters I have written for this story. I hope you like it. My hubby liked them so, I hope you will too.

* * *

The General looked to Kasey and then her mom. He took a deep breath. "We have recovered the dead. John is not among them."

Kasey let out the breath she was holding. "He isn't dead."

"No. We are certain he is missing. We have a team looking near the site for them."

"Who died?" Kasey wanted to know if Ted was among the dead or missing.

"Corporal Mark Shepard, Sergeant Tyler Miller and Lance Corporal Jeff Summers. John, Sergeant Ted DiBiase and Corporal Michael Peters are the missing. We hope that the team we have there will find them and bring them home."

"Thank you, Max." Kasey said to him.

"If I get anymore news, I will let you know." Max quickly left. That was the part of the job he hated. He hated having to tell a wife her husband was dead or in this case, missing. But he was happy that John wasn't dead.

After talking to Kasey, the General headed to Eve's. He had to tell her that Ted was not dead but missing. He arrived at her house and knocked on the door.

"Mrs. DiBiase." He said walking in. He was shocked to see some guy there and figured he was a friend of Ted's.

"Yes, General Dorman." Eve replied. "Is my husband dead?"

"No. He is missing. He is not one of the dead."

"Okay, so, when is he coming home?"

"Eve, he is missing. We don't know where he is. We have a team looking for him."

"Oh, okay. Well thanks for telling me. I will show you out." Eve walked to the door and let him out.

After he left her home, he was some what stunned by her. She didn't act like a wife whose husband was missing. He expected her to be like Kasey but she wasn't. He let it go and headed back to the office.

Eve couldn't believe that Ted was alive. She was certain he was dead. Now, he was missing and they were looking for him. But she realized that just because he was classified as missing, he still might die.

"Eve, are you okay?" Cody asked once she came back into the living room.

"Yes. He isn't dead that they know of. Just because he is missing doesn't mean he will come back alive. They could be held hostage."

"Eve, I'm stunned at your attitude about this."

"Cody, I want out of my marriage. And if Ted dies, then I don't lose everything."

"Eve, you are very cavalier about things. You loved him and you should feel bad about wishing him dead."

"I do feel bad. But I'm thinking about me." Eve didn't say anything else and walked into the bedroom.

Cody didn't know what to say to her. He knew she couldn't really wish her husband was dead no matter how unhappy she was. He followed her into the bedroom and found her lying down. He laid down beside her either saying anything.

Jessica had been worried about Eve and was heading over to her house. She wanted to make sure Eve was okay. When she got there she saw the car in the driveway and knew it was the guy Eve had been cheating with. She changed her mind about going to see her so, she headed to see Kasey.

"Jessica, it's nice of you to come." Kasey said opening the door.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Jessica said coming in.

"I'm fine. I know John is missing and not dead. So, that is a good thing. Now, I just have to wait for him to be found and brought home."

"I'm sure he will be. Kasey, I'm glad that your husband is okay."

"Thank you Jessica. Have you talked to Eve? I tried to call her but she didn't pick up."

"I rode by but she had company so, I didn't stop."

"Oh, okay. Can I get you something to drink or a snack?"

"No thank you. I just wanted to come and see how you were. I'm glad your husband isn't dead."

"Thank you for that. Jessica, is everything okay?"

"I'm worried about Eve. She just doesn't seem to be overly worried about her husband. Is that normal?"

"It isn't for me but I'm not Eve. People deal with things in their own way. I honestly don't think Eve is happy in her marriage and it shows right now."

"Yeah. Well, I better go. Thanks for listening and I'm glad your husband isn't dead."

"Thank you, Jessica." Kasey walked her to the door and said goodbye again.

Once Jessica was gone, Kasey called Eve again. Once again she didn't' pick up. Kasey knew when Jessica said Eve had company it was the guy she was seeing. Which Kasey thought was in poor taste. Yes, Eve's husband was just missing and not dead but that didn't mean things wouldn't happen to change that. Kasey knew that even though they were just missing right now. Things could change and they might end up dead anyway. She could only hope and pray that they made it out of where they were alive.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days went by and Kasey still had no word if the team sent to find John had found him. She called her dad everyday to see if he knew anything and each time he told her the same thing, he hadn't heard anything yet. The more time went by, the more she was worried that something more had happened and that John was actually dead. She had continued to try to talk to Eve but she never took her calls. Kasey had no idea what was going on with Eve. Ellis continued to stay with her daughter and help with Zachary. But she knew the one thing that Kasey wanted, she couldn't give her. Ellis shut the door to the bedroom where Kasey was sleeping with Zachary. She went to the living room and called her husband.

"General Moran." Clayton said picking up.

"Clay, have you heard anything?" Ellis said to him.

"The team sent to find them is close. They think they have locked down a location."

"Clay, you need to call in every favor you have and every contact and find things out. For our daughter's sake."

"Ellis, I'm doing my best. I'm trying everyone to find out. I want to find him one way or the other for Kasey and Zachary. They either need him alive or his body for closure."

"Clay, do you really believe John is dead?"

"I don't know. My gut tells me no but everything points to them being taken hostage after the crash. If they are being held, I have no idea what condition they are in. Ellis, this is why we didn't want Kasey to marry a Marine let alone a Marine sniper. We were trying to prevent this. And do not tell our daughter what I told you about them being held hostage."

"Clay, I won't tell. But you know we could never have controlled who Kasey fell in love with. And as much as we hated it, she fell in love with a Marine and a sniper. Now, this is how it is. We will help our daughter through this. Whether John is found alive or dead, we will help Kasey."

"Ellis, I hate that Kasey is in pain over this. I do and I'm trying to find her husband. All I wanted was to keep my daughter from this pain. That is why we tried everything to get her to not marry him. But she went and eloped with him anyway."

"Clayton Moran, we respect our daughter and her decisions. This was what she wanted. She wanted John and a life with him. She knew what it was like as a Marine wife and she still wanted it. Now, we have to help her with this. We have to be there for her whether John is alive or dead. And for her and Zachary's sake, I hope he is alive. Clay, I'm not sure how Kasey will be if he is dead."

"I know what you are worried about but Kasey is taking the medication and she will be fine. She knows Zachary needs her. I have to go and call someone else. If I hear anything, I will call you. Take care of Kasey and Zachary."

"I will." Ellis hung up with him and walked over to a picture of Kasey, John and Zachary. "Please let him be alive and come home to her."

She hoped Clay would come through and his contacts would tell him something that would help. She knew that even after all these years, Clay was not happy that their only child married a Marine. He hadn't wanted her to do that but Kasey being Kasey knew what she wanted and did what she did best. She went after what she wanted and got it.

Eve looked around her house trying to decide what do. Cody had left for the day. Eve knew she should be more upset over things but the truth was she wasn't. This situation made her realize that she didn't want to be with Ted anymore in fact she wasn't in love with him anymore. She loved him but she wasn't in love with him. She was deep in thought when she heard a knock.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I have been trying to call you." Jessica said sitting down.

"I have been busy with things. Dealing with the situation."

"Eve, I came by and saw a strange car in the driveway. You're still cheating and doing it while your husband is missing."

"Yes, I am okay. I'm seeing Cody. My husband is missing but that doesn't' stop my life."

"Alright. I just wanted to come by and see how you were. Since you are okay. I guess I will go."

"Jessica, wait. I realize that my attitude is different from Kasey's. But our marriages are different. Kasey is in love with her husband and wants to be with him. I'm not in love with Ted anymore. I love him but I'm not in love with him. So, I'm not as upset as Kasey is."

"So, if Ted is found alive, are you going to divorce him?"

"Yes. I'm going to divorce him. I want to be happy and I want Ted to be happy. We can be happy apart."

"Okay. I have to go. I just wanted to see how you were. If you hear anything, I would like to know. I want to help you."

"Thank you Jessica." Eve hugged her and walked her to the door.

Once Jessica was gone, Eve called Ted's parents. She wanted them to know what was going on. She knew she should have called right when she found out but she just didn't' want to deal with them. After she called them, she felt better. She told them there was nothing they could do right now but she would call if she got anymore news.

Maryse had called Kasey and talked to her mom. She said that Kasey was resting and there had been no news on John. She had just hung up when Randy called her via web cam

"How are you?" Maryse asked him.

"I'm good. We are safe and doing our job." Randy replied over the web cam. "You look good but tired."

"I've been helping Kasey. She is okay but I know she is worried."

"Yeah, we heard about John. Our team has been on the lookout for anything that might help but so far nothing."

"I hope they find him alive."

"I do too. Baby, I miss you and wish I was there."

"I miss you and wish you were here. McKenna and I are fine. But she is excited to come out. She kicks me all the time."

"I know you are only six weeks from delivery and I wish I could be there."

"I know but as soon as the baby is born, I will send you an email."

"I love you baby. My time is up. I will call again."

"I love you too." She said as they hung up the web cam. She missed him so much especially with the birth so close.

Jessica had arrived home just in time to get Evan's call. "Hey, baby. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too baby. But I'm safe."

"I'm glad. I know you know about the helicopter crash."

"Yes, we have been asked to be on the look out but so far nothing. Baby, my time is up. I love you and will call you again."

"I love you too." She said just as they hung up.

She was glad that he was safe. Now she hoped that Kasey and even Eve would get news about their husbands.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

It was one week after the news of the crash, General Moran made the visit to Camp Pendleton. He wanted to give Kasey the news in person. He had called ahead and asked General Dorman to meet him at Kasey's. He arrived at Kasey's first and then General Dorman arrived a few minutes later.

"General Moran." General Dorman said saluting.

"General Dorman." General Moran saluted back. "Let's go do this."

They walked up to the door and rang the bell. Ellis answered and was shocked to see her husband there.

"Clay, you have news?" Ellis asked.

"Yes." Clay answered his wife.

"Is it bad?"

"Ellis, I would like to tell Kasey first." He walked in.

"Alright." Ellis walked in with them. "Kasey, your father is here."

"What? Dad, you have bad news don't you?" Kasey asked coming in the living room.

"Kasey."

"Please don't tell me he is dead."

"Kasey, he isn't dead. He and Sergeant DiBiase are alive and are on their way back. They have to be debriefed and then they will be home."

"He's okay? Not hurt?" Kasey breathed a sigh of relief.

"He has some bruises and cuts from the accident but he's okay. Sergeant DiBiase has a broken leg and arm and some bruises. Corporal Peters died after the crash." Clay said to her. "They will be home in three days."

"Daddy, thank you." Kasey said hugging her dad.

"Baby, I'm glad that everything is okay and that John is coming home to you."

"Thank you."

"Well, I will leave you to this and go inform Mrs. DiBiase about her husband." General Dorman said leaving.

Once General Dorman was gone, Ellis went to the kitchen to get some drinks. She was happy that John was coming home alive.

"Okay, here are some drinks." She said coming back in. "So, Clay, can you tell us more about finding them?"

"No. All of it is classified. I can't tell you where they were or anything like that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand." Kasey replied. She knew it was just like the missions. She couldn't know anything about it. But she didn't care, the only thing she was thinking about was that her husband was coming home.

"Kasey, your mother and I are staying until John comes home. Plus I have to inspect the base again."

"Okay." Kasey replied going into the nursery to get Zachary.

"Clay, you could be more excited for Kasey. You act like us being here is just for the inspection. We are here foremost to support our daughter whose husband is coming home from who knows what."

"Ellis, I'm excited that John is coming home alive. But I have a job to do and that is foremost. I know what John went through over there but I can't tell anyone."

"Clay, I wish you would get over it. Kasey has been married almost six years. It's time to move on. She married a Marine. Yes, you didn't want her too but she did. Now, deal with it."

"I have dealt with it. But her going through this just made me want to go back in time and lock her in the house so, she couldn't elope with him."

"I don't think that would have made a difference. You and I forbade Kasey to marry him but what did she do? She eloped with him despite our wishes against them. They were married in Las Vegas without any family. We missed our daughter's wedding because we forbade her to marry him."

"I know that. Ellis, let's just drop this."

"Alright." Ellis was shocked. She thought that Clay had gotten over his resentment that Kasey went against them and married a Marine.

"Dad, I wanted to thank you again for everything." Kasey said walking in with Zachary. She placed him in the play pen and then turned to her dad. She had heard her parents and knew her dad still hated that she married John. "I know you don't like that I married a Marine. You like John but not the fact that he is a Marine."

"Kasey, you have always known that. But I will always do anything to help you and make you happy. You are my daughter and your happiness it most important."

"I know. I just wanted to thank you." Kasey hugged him and sat down. She was extremely happy that John was coming home alive.

Eve had been at home when General Dorman came to her door. She hoped he was going to tell her that Ted was dead.

"Mrs. DiBiase. I have good news. Your husband is alive. He is on his way back home."

"He's alive?"

"Yes. He does have a broken leg and arm but all in all he is fine."

"Thank you, General." Eve said showing him out. She didn't given him a chance to tell her when Ted would be home.

Once the General was gone, Cody came out of the bedroom. "So, Ted is alive?"

"Yeah, apparently. Once he is home, I will file for divorce."

"You are still going too knowing he is injured?"

"Yes. I don't' want this marriage anymore and I'm not staying in it. Once I divorce Ted, I will have to move off base and get a job. I'm glad Ted and I didn't' have children."

"Okay. Eve, I have to go. Call me later." He kissed her and headed out.

Once he was gone, she contacted a lawyer to get the divorce started. She wanted to be done with Ted and the Marine life. The only thing she would miss was the friends she had made.

News of the soldiers being alive spread through out the base. The base soon started planning the welcome home ceremony. They wanted the soldiers to be recognized for everything they did. The ceremony would take place on the day they came back which was in a few days.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone gathered in the garden a few days later to welcome home the soldiers. Kasey was nervous but excited about John coming home. She wanted to know what happen but she knew he probably couldn't tell her.

"Kasey, relax. They will be here soon." Maryse told her friend as they were waiting.

"I know but I'm nervous and excited."

"It will be fine. Is your mom and dad taking Zachary so you and John can have some alone time?"

"Yes. They are staying in a hotel and have agreed to take Zachary."

"Good." She said just as the bus with the soldiers on it pulled up.

Everyone waited while the soldiers got off the bus. Ted got off first. Kasey watched as Eve walked up to Ted. They hugged and then went to their seats. Once Kasey saw John. She wasted no time to hug him. Her mom brought Zachary after Kasey had hugged him. Soon everyone was seated for the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm honored and happy to welcome home Major John Cena and Sergeant Ted DiBiase. The two of them survived a helicopter crash and are now home with us." General Dorman said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Major Cena."

Kasey watched as John took the podium. She was happy he was home and safe. But she felt bad that three of his team had died. She knew how close they were. He had picked his team based on their records.

"I want to thank everyone who prayed for our return. When that helicopter went down, we all thought it was the end. Once we had crash and we knew who survived, it took a few minutes for it to sink in. We knew we had to get out of there. We did and waited for our rescue. We are happy to be home and I'm grateful to have been with those soliders. Sergeant DiBiase and myself were with Corporal Peters when he die not long after we made it out of the crash. But we made it through a terrible ordeal but we will never forget the ones who perished. Thank you."

Once the speech was over everyone headed to the place where the food was. Kasey watched as every soldier there shook the hands of the soldiers.

"Kasey, are you okay?" Ellis asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for taking Zachary. I appreciate it."

"Oh, sweetie, it's no problem. You and John need some time alone and your father and I want to spend some time with our grandson."

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Baby, its fine. Now, this party is over so, go spend some time with your husband." Ellis hugged her just as John walked up. "John, it's great to have you home."

"Thank you, Ellis. I'm happy to be home." John replied holding Zachary. "I can't wait to spend time with my family."

"I know you are. Well, Clay and I are taking Zachary for the night so, you and Kasey can have some alone time."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. Come on Zachary." Ellis said taking him from John. "Tell mommy and daddy goodbye."

"Bye, bye." Zachary said.

"Bye, baby. See you tomorrow." Kasey said kissing him. She watched her mom walked to where her dad was. "Well, Major, let's go home."

"I like the idea." He said as they headed to her car.

Ted and Eve had left before most people. Eve wanted to go ahead and get everything over with.

"Ted, I have something I want to tell you." Eve said once they were inside their home.

"I have something to tell you too."

"You go first."

"No, ladies first." Ted said sitting down.

"Ted, I have thought a lot about this. We aren't happy anymore and I think it would be best if we divorced."

"You really want that? A divorce?"

"Yes. I'm not happy in this marriage and I don't want to be in it anymore."

"Well, if that is what you want. Okay. We will file for divorce."

"I already have. The papers are here. Ted, I'm sorry."

"Me too. I knew I never should have married you. Being a Marine sniper was my dream and always has been. I thought you understood that but I was wrong. We never should have gotten married in the first place. I think you should leave."

"Why should I leave right now?"

"Because you no longer want to be a Marine wife so, you shouldn't be on this Marine base."

"Alright. I will leave." She got her bags and left. She was relieved that he didn't fight her on it.

Once Eve had left, Ted called his parents and told them he was safe and home and about Eve. They were relieved because they thought Eve never really loved him. He knew now why no other sniper was married except the Major. He couldn't help but wonder what the Major and his wife did to have a great marriage like they obviously did despite what it was like as a sniper.

"John, are you okay?" Kasey asked after they had made love. She noticed he was quiet.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about things." He replied before kissing her.

"Do you want to talk about it? If you can."

"I can't tell you much but I can tell you some. It was all surreal. We were in the chopper going to our destination when the shots came out of nowhere. The next thing we knew, we were going down. We all braced for the crash. I thought more of us would survive but only the three of us made it out. Peters and I had to pull DiBiase out of the chopper. The others were dead on impact. Peters had some internal bleeding and died not long after we got out. God, Kasey, I hand picked those men to be on my team. Now, they're gone."

"I know. John, I can't pretend to know what you went through. I know you cared about your men and I'm sorry about the ones who died. But I can't be sorry that you're here. I was so worried you were dead."

"I know. I thought about you and Zachary each day. All I wanted was to be home with you guys. But I do my job and I can't apologize for that."

"John, I know you love being a sniper and I wouldn't change that. It is who you are. How long are you home before you might have to go on another mission?"

"A while. I have to pick new snipers for my team. So, you will just have to put up with me."

"I love to put up with you. I love you. Plus it will give us a chance to try for another baby."

"Is that what you want? Another baby?"

"Only if you want one too. I'm not going to make you do anything."

"I actually was thinking about it too. I know we said we would wait until Zachary was two but I don't want to. I think another baby would be great."

"Really?" She said excited.

"Yeah. Kasey, I love you. You keep me grounded when being a sniper is too much."

"I love you too." She kissed him and they started to made love again.

Kasey was happy that he was home and now for a while. She was just sorry that it came at great cost. She hated that the majority of his team was dead and now he had to pick new members and get them trained. She knew it would be a lot work for him but he would train them and make a new team just as good as his other one.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

A few days later John was meeting the soldiers that wanted to be a part of his team. He wasn't sure if he would find soldiers who were like his previous team but he knew the soldiers he saw where the best in the Corps. He was glad that he still had Ted on his team. After the crash, he thought Ted would request a transfer but he didn't.

"Alright. You guys are the best snipers in the Corps. You are here because I'm forming a new team. Anyone who doesn't think they can be a part of this team or deal with what it entails, then feel free to leave and go back to your old team. There will be no hard feelings or consequences." John said taking a seat in front of them. "Guys, being on this team is an honor but it is also dangerous. We get the most difficult missions and the most dangerous. Every time we go on a mission, we risk not coming back. You have to be prepared for that."

The soldiers looked as he talked. All of them wanted to be on his team. It was every sniper's dream to be on Major Cena's team. But they also knew he was right. It was the most dangerous also. Unlike the last team, most of these guys were married or engaged.

"Major Cena, sir." One of the soldiers said to him.

"Yes, Corporal Graham." John asked him.

"I'm happy for the opportunity but I don't think my wife could handle this."

"Corporal, it can be tough on a marriage but if this is your dream, she will understand. But as I said, this is your choice. If you don't want to be on my team, it's not a problem. There will be no repercussions."

"Thank you, sir. But I want this." He replied.

"Okay. Anyone else have questions or anything?"

"No, sir." Everyone said together.

"Alright. Let's get to the basics of my team. We work in teams of two. You and your partner must get along and trust each other. You must have trust in your team. Alright, let's break into the teams." John read who would be with whom. This was the first time he had to replace his whole team. Usually he had to replace one at a time when someone wanted to move on from his team.

The guys spend the next few hours running drills and getting to know each other. By the end of the day, he would choose who he wanted on his team. The General told him he could pick four guys to be on his team as he and Ted made it six. There was a totally of ten guys trying for a spot on his team.

"Well, Ted, who do you like?" John asked him as they watched the guys talk during lunch.

"I like Sergeant Sheffield, Corporal Harkins and Corporal Keller." Ted replied as they ate.

"I agree with those. So, we need to decide on one more. Any suggestions?"

"Corporal Graham would be okay but I'm not sure."

"Yeah, I get the feeling he would be worried about his wife more than his mission and that is dangerous."

"I agree on that. My next suggestion is Sergeant Miller."

"Okay, we have our team." John said just as they finished lunch. "We will tell them when we finish the tests."

They headed out to the field where the rest of the soldiers were. Once they told who was on the team, the others would head back to where they stationed. The day went on as the soldiers trained more. Finally it was the end of the day and the choices for the team had been made.

"Alright, Gentlemen, I first want to say that each of you are exceptional soldiers and snipers. You are the best in the Corps, however, I can only pick four for my team. The four I pick will join my team immediately. The rest of you will head back to where you are stationed. Now, the four who are joining my team are Sergeant Sheffield and Sergeant Miller as well as Corporal Harkins and Corporal Keller. Once again, each of you are exceptional. Thank you for coming."

Once it was over, the ones who were chosen began to make arrangements for their family, if they had one, to move to the base. The others began their journey home. Once the decision was made, John headed to see General Dorman. He had to tell him who he chose.

"Major Cena." General Dorman said when John walked in. "I assume you have chosen your team."

"I have sir. Here is the list." John handed him the list.

"Alright. These look good. I will let you train with them for the next week before we send you on a mission."

"Thank you, sir." John said to him.

"Dismissed, Major."

"Yes, sir." John saluted and headed out. He was glad for the extra time with his new team. They needed to have complete trust in each other.

John looked over the files of the new team. Sergeant Sheffield and Corporal Harkins were married but had no children. Corporal Keller was engaged and Sergeant Miller is single. He continued to look over their files before leaving for the day.

He arrived home shortly after. He found Kasey and Zachary in the kitchen. Her parents had finished the inspection of the base and headed back to DC. He was happy that they had. He liked his in-laws but he knew how the General felt about him. They hated that he was a Marine and that he eloped with Kasey. But the elopement had been her idea not his. He wanted to have a wedding with her family and his but he knew how much the General objected to him so, he agreed to elope. He could never say no to Kasey.

"Hey, baby, how was your day?" Kasey asked when he came in.

"Exhausting. I have my new team and we train together for the next week." He replied before kissing her hello.

"Great. So, when do you leave?" She knew he and his team would be needed.

"Not for at least a week."

"Great. So I have my hubby for at least another week. You know I think this is the longest you have been home since Zachary was born."

He counted in his head how long he had been home. It was coming upon the third week. After Zachary was born, he had been home for month to help out. "I guess it has. Kasey, I know it's hard that I'm not home enough."

"John, that's not what I meant. I know this is your job and I wouldn't' have it any other way. I love you and yes, it is hard but we make it through everything and we become stronger as we do."

"I know. I just wanted to say how much I love you and I'm so grateful to have you as my wife."

"I know. Now, let's eat." Kasey said setting everything on the table.

They sat down to dinner and talked about the day. Kasey loved this time with him. It was great to act like a normal married couple. She knew that he would soon be on a mission and the times like this would be few. But she knew that and chose to take the time they had and enjoy it.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

**The next few weeks went by and John and Ted were soon on their way to another mission. This time with their new team. They had trained hard to make sure each were on the same page in the team and they were certain things were going to be okay. Ted had signed his divorce papers and Eve had moved off base and in with her boyfriend. Jessica and Maryse were still missing her husbands but were glad that each one said they were safe. All of the wives were meeting for a fundraising event. Leah wanted their opinion on what they should do.**

"**Okay, ladies, I asked you here to get your opinions on what we should do as a fundraiser for the widow's fund." Leah said as all the wives were gathered in her house. "Does anyone have any ideas?"**

"**What about a bake sale? They always do well." One of the wives suggested.**

"**Yes, they do but they are overdone. We need something new. Something to draw attention."**

"**What about an auction?" Kasey suggested. "We can get stuff from famous people and auction it as well as personal services and other things. People love things like that."**

"**It's a good idea." Leah replied.**

"**Maybe we can add a talent show. Show the people that wives and soldiers have other things they do." Maryse suggested.**

"**That's a great idea too. We will use both of those. Thank you ladies." Leah said. "Now, everyone we have refreshments so help yourself."**

**Everyone got up and headed to the refreshment tables. Maryse noticed that Kasey was looking very tired.**

"**Kase, are you okay?" **

"**Yeah, why do you ask?" **

"**You just look tired."**

"**Well, I have a one and half year old at home. That takes energy."**

"**Are you sure it's just that? You might be pregnant."**

"**That's an idea. John and I have been trying."**

"**So, maybe you are. You should take a test."**

"**I think it's too soon. If I'm pregnant, I'm probably only a few weeks."**

"**So, you can still take a test and see. Come on."**

"**Alright. Let's go." Kasey laughed as they left Leah's and headed to the MCX.**

**Once they had the pregnancy test, they headed back to Kasey's. She was certain that it was too soon for her to be pregnant but she couldn't deny that she had been tired lately.**

"**Okay, here goes." Kasey said as she took the test. Once she had, she walked out of the bathroom and found Maryse waiting in the bedroom.**

"**Well, are you pregnant?"**

"**It takes a few minutes." **

"**This is exciting. You might be having another baby."**

"**I know. I mean, I know John and I were trying but to know it might have happened so fast."**

"**It's exciting. Zachary will love having a younger brother or sister."**

"**I hope so." Kasey smiled before taking a look at the test. "Well, we will soon find out because I'm pregnant."**

"**Kase, that's wonderful." Maryse hugged her friend.**

"**It is. John is going to so surprised." Kasey laughed. "I remember when I told him about Zachary. I thought he was going to fall over from shock. We had been trying and the doctors told us to be patient. So, we were and then bam we were pregnant. Once the shock wore off, he told everyone we met that we were having baby. It was so cute."**

"**Now he will do it again." Maryse laughed. "Randy was the same way. When I told him, he told everyone. Even people we didn't' know. I think it's the guy thing."**

"**I think so." Kasey smiled at her friend. **

**She was going to be a mom and it was exciting. She loved Zachary and being a mom. And she loved having a baby with John as they made cute ones. This time she hoped for a girl but as long as the baby was healthy, she didn't care. **

"**So, what do you want this time?" Maryse asked her.**

"**A little girl but as long as it's healthy, we will be good either way."**

"**Yeah and you and John always make beautiful babies." Maryse noticed Kasey's face. "Oh, Kase, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I know losing McKinley was hard on you and John."**

"**It's okay. It just still hurts even after all these years." Kasey replied. She and John had lost their first baby when she was born prematurely and had heart failure. They had just been married almost two years when it happened.**

"**I know it does. But like with Zachary, everything will be fine."**

"**I know. It just is always in your mind. What could go wrong?"**

"**Believe me, I know. I thought about all of that when I found out I was expecting McKenna. But I believe that everything will be fine. For both of us."**

"**Yeah. Well, let's go pick up Zachary and celebrate." Kasey smiled as she got up.**

**They headed out to pick up Zachary who was at a play date. After they ate dinner Kasey dropped Maryse home and then headed home herself. She was shocked when she walked in and John was home.**

"**What are you doing here? I thought this was going to be a long mission." She said hugging him.**

"**I'm only here for thirty six hours." He kissed her and then took Zachary from her who was asleep.**

**Once Zachary was in bed, John headed to their bedroom to see her. "So, everything okay?"**

"**Yeah. I'm just excited and surprised to see you. Plus I have something to tell you."**

"**Well, tell me."**

"**I'm pregnant." She said with excitement.**

"**What? Really? That's great." He said kissing her. "We're going to have another baby."**

"**I hoped you would be excited."**

"**Why wouldn't I be? We have been trying."**

"**I know but I'm sure we didn't think it would happen this fast."**

"**But it's great. And this time I know it's a girl." He said. **

"**Really and how do you know that?" She smiled lying down beside him.**

"**Because we already have Zachary so, this next one will be a girl."**

"**You know that makes no sense right and it doesn't work that way."**

"**I know but I can hope." He kissed her again. "Now, let's celebrate because I will be leaving before we know it and I want to spend some time with my wife."**

**She smiled and kissed him. It was great that he was there even if it was only for a short time. **

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, hardyrhodescenafan1, Cena's baby doll, Mallory, Dejavu1978, blackbear1020, XxDiBiase-LoverxX, and gurl42069 for all the reviews. You guys are awesome! I hope you continue to read my stories.

Thanks to everyone who read, alerted and favorited this story. 

This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It was just time to end this one. 

* * *

Epilogue One Year Later

Jessica and Maryse both stood on the tarmac waiting for the bus to arrive. They both were excited as finally after a year away, Randy and Evan were coming home. Maryse held eleven month old, McKenna, in her arms. This was the first time Randy would be holding her and seeing her in person. Jessica was excited to see Evan. This year had been hard on her. She had continued to hang out with Eve and came very close to cheating on her husband. But when the other guy kissed her, she couldn't do it. She only wanted her husband and no one else.

Both watched as the bus pulled up. They waited patiently while tons of soldiers got off. Finally Evan walked off with Randy behind him. Both headed to their wives.

"I'm so glad to see you." Randy said hugging Maryse before taking McKenna in his arms. "And you, my beautiful girl. Daddy is so excited to finally hold you."

"I missed you so much." Maryse said kissing him.

"I missed you too. Let's go home." He kissed her and they headed to their car.

"Evan, I missed you so much and I'm so sorry that I almost cheated." Jessica said bluntly as she hugged him.

"What? You almost cheated?" He said pulling away a little.

"I almost did but I couldn't do it. I love you and only you. I don't want anyone else but you. I love you"

"I love you too." He kissed her. "But we will talk about this at home." He knew that the point was that she almost cheated but she didn't. He knew now how much she loved him. "Let's go home." They headed to their car and then home.

Maryse and Randy and Jessica and Evan headed to their homes. Both Randy and Evan were happy to be home finally. They had thought they would be in six months but their tour was extended for six more months which made them gone for a year.

"I'm so happy to be home." Randy said when they arrived at the house. Maryse put McKenna in the travel yard and took a seat beside him.

"I'm glad you're home too. This year has been strange without you. I hate that you missed McKenna's birth and her first word. Her crawling but I have all of it on video." Maryse replied. "So, are you back for good?"

"I know I'm back for at least three months but I'm not sure if we will have to go back. The way it looks, we won't have another tour for a year or so but I can't be sure."

"I hope it's not for a while." Maryse said kissing him.

Both were happy he was home. But they knew that he could be called back at anytime. That was the thing with Corps, he never knew if he would be home long or deployed again. The only thing that was different between him and John was that Randy could contact his wife and tell her where he was.

"So, explain about the almost cheating." Evan said to Jessica once they were home.

"I went out with Eve and we were at this bar. We drank some and this guy hit on me. I was lonely so I went with him to his place. We got there and he kissed me. The minute he kissed me, I knew I couldn't do it. That I loved you and only you. Evan, I'm sorry and I swear it will not happen again. I didn't cheat and I don't want too."

"Alright. You told me the truth which is a lot and you didn't cheat just almost cheated. Jessica, I want you to always be honest with me whether the news is good or bad. I want an honest relationship."

"I want that too. I want an honest relationship. I love you more than anything and I missed you so much." She said before she kissed him.

"I love you too and I missed you." He replied kissing her.

Jessica was glad that she told him the truth. She knew now that she loved him more than anything and didn't want anyone else. She also knew that she could take him being away and she would be fine. This was the life she wanted and she wanted it with him.

Eve was shocked when Ted called and wanted to see her. They had been divorced for six months. She couldn't think of why he would want to see her. She arrived at a coffee shop off base and waited for him.

"Eve, I'm glad you came." Ted said sitting across from her. He had just gotten home from a mission.

"You said you wanted to talk so, let's talk." Eve said to him.

"I wanted us to clear the air about what happened. I'm still hurt that you cheated on me but I understand it now. I also wanted to let you know I have met someone."

"Who?" She asked. 

"She is a fellow Marine. We hoped to get married in a few months."

"That's fast." 

"Well, we are divorced and you moved on while we were still married."

"I know. Ted, I realize that we never should have gotten married. I didn't' really want to. I was just afraid of you leaving me. I realize now though that is what you did each time you left for a mission. But we are better off not married."

"I agree with that. Eve, you are right. We shouldn't have gotten married. But we fixed that now and we can finally be happy with other people."

"I agree." She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Be happy Ted."

"You too." He watched as she walked out.

He knew it was for the best that they cut off all contact and moved on. Their divorce was final and they both could move on. Eve could be with the guy she had cheated with and he could be happy with someone else.

Kasey had been feeding Zachary and two month old, Taylin, when she felt someone come up behind her. She knew it was John and that he was home from his mission.

"I'm glad you're home." She said turning to face him. "How long?"

"I'm home for at least a few weeks." He said kissing her. "So, how are my girls and my little man?"

"We're fine. Zachary has been learning to read and his alphabets. Taylin is trying to sit up by herself." Kasey laughed.

"Good. I want to spend as much time as I can with my family." He kissed her.

Kasey smiled when he said that. The last year or so had been filled with tough times for them. His helicopter crash and getting better. Then picking a new team and leaving again. Her trying to be a great mom to Zachary while dealing with a complicated pregnancy. But now everything had calm down for them and that was just the way they liked it. She thought about what her mother said, Marine life is never easy for anyone but you endure the bad and enjoy the good. Because in every stage of life there is both bad and good. You can choose to lose yourself in the bad and ignore the good. Or enjoy the good times and endure the bad and come out stronger than you went in.

All four couples dealt with ups and downs of Marine life. Randy and Maryse dealt with his tour and the birth of their daughter. Evan and Jessica had dealt with being newlyweds and his tour and came out stronger. Eve and Ted's marriage had succumbed to the hardest of Marine life. Now each had to make a life without each other. Kasey and John had endured his accident and were still strong as ever. 

Please Review! 


End file.
